A Paparazzi Love Story
by recipe for insanity
Summary: L takes on the paparazzi after they question his sexual orientation. Only when Matsuda, Misa and Light decide to help with damage control, do things really get out of hand! In the end, both L and Light realize there just may be some truth to those rumors.
1. Out of the Closet

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

**Summary:** Pure Crack. Misa, Matsuda and Light join forces to help L repair his public image after facing homosexual rumors in a British Tabloid. Who Cares? L thinks it's great having a potential lover chained to him 24/7 and what better way to open up about his feelings now he's forced out of the closet.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Out of the Closet**_

L, as emotionally stunted as he was, was still getting irritated. For twenty some odd minutes now, Light, Misa, and Matsuda had been giggling and whispering about something. L was certain _this something_ was 98 percent not work-related.

Whatever it was, they weren't sharing it with L either. However, every few minutes, one of them, would peer over their shoulder to check and see if L was paying attention to them. Being discreet was evidently not a talent those three had ever acquired.

Finally, L's curiosity bested him, and he rolled over to Light's work station. The three immediately started, tossing something behind their backs and giving him wide-eyed, _we're not guilty_ looks. L wound the chain on his arm, slowly forcing Light to come closer to him. Light resisted as much as he could, and kept his other hand behind his back so that L couldn't see whatever it was he was holding.

Instead of forcing Light to give up whatever he held, L stood and looked over his shoulder, placing his chin on his shoulder. Light froze. The magazine, that L was attempting to read over his shoulder tilted and almost fell to the floor before Matsuda quickly grabbed it and tossed it on Light's work station. He sat on it. Misa stood bouncing beside him.

"Is that me?" L asked suspiciously.

Light pushed L off and began unwinding the chain so he could step tentatively back and stand with the other two guilty looking team members.

"Eh, why would your picture be on the front page of _the Sun_?" Light asked rhetorically, acting like it was ludicrous for L to be on the front page of a tabloid paper.

Light may be a bright, talented actor, but L knew better. He heard the deception in Light's voice and hope that L would be thrown off by his comment. All the while the younger man waved his arms furiously in front of L as if this frantic motion would distract him.

"Light-kun, I know my signature L when I see it," the detective accused.

Suddenly, Light pulled Matsuda off the table and pushed him towards L.

"You tell him," he hissed.

"Why do I have to…," whined Matsuda, looking back at Light frantically and trying to hide behind Misa, who seemed to be the only one unfazed by everything.

Misa looked at Light and Matsuda exasperatedly.

"Here!" She grabbed the magazine from Light and tossed it to L. "Are you gay?"

"What?" L mumbled, slightly freaked out despite his usual stoic face plastered in place.

"Misa Misa thinks it's great that you're front page news," Misa said. "I love being on the front of _the Sun_. You're so lucky."

At this point, she was bouncing and singing in that high-pitched tone of hers, "L is gay. L is gay. He's on the front page. He's on the front page."

L's mind shut out the freak singing. Sometimes, it was best to just ignore outside stimuli. He just wanted to know what the heck was going on with these three.

The headline of _the Sun_ explained everything:

**Famous Detective, L, too busy hiding out in Closet to solve Kira Case!**

_A reliable source close to the Kira investigation, recently told this reporter that L, the famous detective that holds Interpol in the palm of his hands, has more than just Kira to worry about now-of-days. Recently, many on his team of investigators, are wondering just which way does this recluse man swing? And they aren't talking about the swings at the playground, darlings._

L had read enough. What a bunch of trashy nonsense? Then he closely examined the three who had taken it seriously. Shaking his head, he threw the magazine back at Light, who caught it.

"Of course, you're not gay," Light responded heatedly. Although the speculative gaze he was giving L, certainly didn't help him sound believable.

"No one with any sense trusts what those rags say," he continued.

"That's true," Matsuda chirped affirmatively.

L stared, hands tucked in his pockets and slightly hunched, at the three worked-up individuals discussing his sexual orientation as though he were not present.

"Of course you can, it says reliable source," Misa interjected, giving the other two a _don't you know anything_ stare. "Everything they've ever written about me is true."

Matsuda and Light just rolled their eyes.

L found it hilarious that Matsuda and Light seemed to have found a common ground in their mutual disbelief that Misa was that dumb. Apparently, the revelation of a British tabloid magazine declaring the great detective L gay turned the universe inside out and allowed idiots and geniuses to unite mentally.

"Don't let my father catch wind of this story, either," Light rambled on to Matsuda. "He'd go ballistic if he found out."

"True," Matsuda nodded, like the fool he was. "But maybe you could get unchained if he knew Ryuzaki was gay. He couldn't keep you locked up if he was, could he?"

Matsuda was blabbering like an idiot again, and L didn't like the direction his thoughts were going, until he heard Light's response.

"Matsuda, I have to help L find Kira," Light explained, irritated at the other man's ignorance. "I want to prove my innocence!"

And once again, the universe righted itself. Light turned towards L with an _I'm so glad you understand me_ look, that the older man almost, _almost _was willing to admit that the only person he had ever been attracted to physically stood before him and was most definitely male. Meaning that truthfully, L very well might have been outed by _the Sun _Magazine.

"What should he do?" Matsuda wondered aloud.

The three busy bodies gave L an assessing gaze before returning to their conversation.

"Public figures usually hire someone to handle this kind of thing, but Watari doesn't really have the time to bother with rumor control," Light ventured.

Oh, Misa Misa has a manager to handle her public image," Misa gurgled, excitedly clapping her hands over the thought that she could help.

"Misa, your manager is Mogi. I don't think we should involve him," Matsuda explained.

"Oh but Misa Misa has the best make-up and wardrobe person ever!"

"I believe the correct way to handle such publicity, Misa, is to ignore it completely," L's voice drawled over the squealing girl's suggestions.

"No way Ryuzaki, you don't want to lose momentum with your public," Misa encouraged. "You should revamp your image. Yes! You need a make-over!"

L thought Misa had plenty of vamp to spare in her public image, but refrained from saying so. All three gossip mongers were examining him and nodding to one another.

Once again, tonight, L felt his universe tilt. Hell had to have frozen over. It was the only explanation for Light and Matsuda agreeing, but now they were taking the advice of a gothic Lolita with mass-murdering, stalkerish tendencies and deciding she was the expert on how to best handle L's public image!

"What do you think, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned. "Ready for a make-over?"

If they thought he was going to subject himself to a make-over, especially one of Misa's making, these three were crazy. His skepticism written plainly on his face for them to see.

"I, for one, would like to see L in something other than these clothes," Light said absently, not realizing how he sounded.

Misa and Matsuda's heads whipped around to pointedly look at him. Light didn't even notice them. He was still thoughtfully checking L out, despite his completely naïve manner.

L grinned knowingly, before snidely replying, "Well, if Light-kun insists, I'll do it."

Light snorted. And Matsuda and Misa took L's answer to mean they should book his make-over for tomorrow.

"Time for bed, Light-kun," L commanded, pulling gently on the chain connecting them. "Let's go."

Turning on his heel, he headed towards the elevators, waving goodnight to Matsuda and Misa now busy packing up to leave. As the chain clinked on the floor, signaling that Light was not following him, he glanced over his shoulder to see why. Another magazine was being thrust into Light's unwilling hands. Vigorously shaking his head, he tried to get Misa to take it back.

"Don't you want to know? Use the survey," she whispered in a voice that carried all the way over to L.

"Light-kun, move, if you don't want to be stumbling behind me," L warned.

"Fine, I'm coming L. Don't you dare trip me up by yanking on this chain," he huffed, stomping over with the magazine crumpled in his hand. Completely oblivious to the fact that whenever he felt something for the older man, he inadvertently called him L instead of Ryuzaki.

L, secretly delighted over tonight's events, allowed the young man to catch up with him before turning to walk ahead of him. For once, it seemed that the paparazzi were going to aid L in his pursuits. He and Light's interaction tonight had gone better than any others had. He had managed physical contact with Light that didn't involve physical pain and anger. He also, now, had a way to test out his theory that Light might actually be gay too.


	2. Tyson Ritter is Hot!

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Tyson Ritter is hot!**_

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

L, sat as usual on his twin bed, situated close to the identical twin bed beside it, but far enough away so that they were not aligned in any way, tapping away on his Slimbook. He would rather be sitting and talking to Light on his bed, but the younger male kept chickening out every time he attempted to bring up whatever it was he was suppose to.

Sneaking furtive glances at the typing detective, Light sat reading the GQ _Magazine_ Misa had forced him to take. Surprisingly enough, he was enjoying it. So far, he liked every outfit he had seen advertised. It really helped that they had such attractive models.

"L, look. You would look very fine in this outfit. I could completely see you wearing this and pulling it off," Light remarked, holding up the magazine for L to see.

"I suppose," L replied uninterestedly, but thinking to himself why had no one told this boy he acts gay.

"Gah, Tyson Ritter is hot!" Light blurted out enthusiastically, before deciding to read the article on the _All American Rejects_ lead singer.

"Hey L, he makes the same face you do when Watari makes you eat something other than your sugar-tainted snacks," Light sarcastically commented. He was too engrossed in the article to see L slide onto his bed and start reading over his shoulder.

"I don't see it," L said questioningly, before grabbing the magazine out of Light's hands and flipping back a few pages. And, oh that definitely was his _this food is disgusting _face gracing the other man's features.

Light's arms were folded when he humphed and snarkily said, "Told you so!"

"He's a skinny, pale freak like you too," Light compared, now pressing up against L's side since he held the magazine. "Although, that jacket would compliment you better than him. He's too stiff for it."

L turned the pages and sat straighter so Light and he could read the magazine side-by-side. He mentally thanked his lucky stars Light wasn't kicking him off the bed in a huff. Instead the Kira suspect seemed to be relaxed and content, just being next to him at the moment. It was nice.

"Oh, Light-kun would like those shoes," L speculated, pulling the magazine closer to his face for inspection.

"Yes, I would," Light answered, his face moving closer to L's so he could see the ad clearer.

The two men realized at the same time, their foreheads were practically touching and their breath mingling intimately, now that they were staring at each other.

Light was too competitive to move. Either direction meant he took the loss, and L's smirking face did nothing to help his mood.

"If you don't wipe that asinine smile off your face, L, I'm going to do it for you with my fist," Light ground out angrily, not moving an inch.

Understanding fair play, L conceded, "Your bed, your rules." He moved over some, allowing Light to place a respectable distance between them, but still bracing himself for the demand to bodily remove himself from the bed. It never came.

Light _did_ grab the magazine back from L.

"We have to fill out this survey," he stated matter-of-factly, trying to keep L from noticing the sudden tenseness around him.

"Sure," L agreed. His thumb came up to his mouth and he gazed openly at Light as he flipped to the survey.

Again, the two men sat side-by-side on the bed in companionable silence.

"Are you going to read them aloud?" L questioned after a few seconds.

"Hmmm… yeah," Light mono-toned.

"Okay, number one," Light began.

"Do you enjoy shopping? Love it. Occasionally. Only shop when under duress." He ticked off the choices.

"I have never shopped," L easily answered.

"Never?" Light asked in astonishment.

"Never, Watari handles it all for me," L explained happily.

"Must be nice, but don't you ever want to pick out your own things?" He thoughtfully added.

L just shrugged. "Not if I don't have to…, so put me down for only shop when under duress."

Light playfully punched L in the arm before circling his answer in the magazine.

"You really are spoiled," he facetiously reprimanded, flashing L a teasing smile.

"Ow," L complained, but was secretly enjoying Light's playful mood.

"Seriously, L, that didn't hurt, you overgrown brat," Light mockingly retorted.

"So what's next on this _are you gay or not_ survey?" L queried, propping his head on Light's shoulder and stretching out fully next to him.

Light tilted his chin slightly to gaze down on him. "So you know?"

"You three had less tact than a stampede of elephants, Light-kun," L ridiculed.

"You really don't care, do you?" Light asked, mortified by this discovery.

"No, I don't care what anyone thinks of me," L further clarified. "But read on, I'm curious how I will score."

"Geesh, do you even have to compete over a stupid survey," Light asked, slightly miffed but amused too.

"No, no competition. You're sure to win this round anyway. Just curious," L responded.

"What?" Light sniffed indignantly before he returned to reading the survey questions and totally ignoring L.

"So," L prompted.

"Hmmm… nothing you can answer. It has to do with shopping, fashion, and facial products," Light defensively acknowledged, finally understanding what L had been hinting at with his comments.

"Facial. Products. Oh, that green gunk you put on your face at night sometimes," L couldn't help taunting the now visibly upset younger male.

"Oh, c'mon Light-kun, it cannot be as bad as all that," L teasingly baited.

A face flushed brilliantly crimson peered down at him. Light's eyes wide and frightened stared blankly at L. He simply passed the magazine to the now concerned looking detective.

"Read the last question!" Light demanded harshly, as he banged his head repeatedly against the wall.

L did.

_**Many gay men, who are in denial about their orientation, try dating the most popular, attractive female in their peer group. Do you have an attractive, popular girlfriend? If you answer yes, then the next question is have you slept with her or wish to do so?**_

"Does this mean that Light-kun does not wish to sleep with Misa, Misa," L laughingly inquired. "It would explain a lot about your lapse of memory in regards to her. Of course, it would raise your likelihood of being Kira about 6.3 percent."

Light pushed L off his bed.


	3. Libel Lawsuit in the Making

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexual content

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Libel Lawsuit in the Making**_

L woke up refreshed and strangely for him, in a good mood. He would even go so far as to call himself excited. Hmmm… last night really had gone better than he could have planned. Despite the fact that Light may have just given him more reason to suspect the boy may indeed be the first Kira, L couldn't contain the wonderful feeling he had experienced knowing Light had no romantic feelings, physical or emotional for Misa Amane.

_GQ Magazine_ had managed two feats in one. It provided him more circumstantial evidence for the Kira case and had made Light question his own sexuality. Not only that, L hadn't had to play the bad guy. Instead he had been able to cuddle and cozy up to the object of his affection. Of course, until he had remarked on the case, but still, overall the entire night had been an amazing success.

On the other side of the room, Light, sat up grumpily, his hair spiky and standing up in various places. He looked at L's happy-go-lucky visage and immediately snarled for him to stop staring.

"You're freaking me out with that grin, L," he growled. "Whatever you are so damned pleased about; it's going to tick me off. Go ahead and tell me. You have on that _I know something you don't know_ look that creeps me out."

Yes, I probably am going to anger you. Light-kun is irritable when he wakes up in the morning," L retorted, but still smiling in his freakishly unnatural way.

"Yes, Light-kun is irritable in the morning," Light mocked bitterly, "especially when Light-kun could not get any sleep because of all the disturbing thoughts in his head!"

He attempted to stare down L and his happy mood, before giving up and free-falling backwards to land on his pillow. He unfocusedly peered at the ceiling. Last night's revelations on he and Misa's relationship haunting him even more now after an entire restless night dwelling on it.

L thought how adorable Light appeared at this moment, referring to himself in the first person and continuing L's use of the affectionate address that the detective adopted whenever he teased the young man. It made him want to hug the boy tightly and forget the case for a day or two. However, he wasn't so caught up in the cuteness of Light Yagami to be fooled into thinking he could get away with that. _**Well, not yet at least.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked brightly.

Evidently, L was completely oblivious to Light's state of mental distress. If not ignorant, the smug bastard was purposely taunting him. Light's anxiety level sky-rocketed at the thought of discussing anything about his sexual orientation with the detective. It was one thing for the three of them to have discussed L's predicament. It had, after all, been speculated upon in _the Sun_! He was already having his privacy infringed upon by L and this damn chain circling his wrist; he sure wasn't about to discuss his private feelings on the matter of being gay or not with him.

"Gah, get off me," Light yelled, when L's sunny smirk suddenly appeared above him. L had positioned himself astride the younger man's chest and now looked down upon him curiously.

"Is Light-kun throwing a pity party?" he childishly asked, tilting his head in a bird-like manner that almost made Light laugh.

Still too caught up in his depressed mood to let out a full blown laugh, Light let out a small chuckle at the comical scene L presented him before pushing the man off of him. The detective easily rolled over to lie next to Light and mimicked his suspect's pout and unfocused gaze from seconds ago.

"Is there a spider on the ceiling, Light-kun?" L teasingly questioned. "Or is it just the writing on the wall you are reading?"

Light's hand shot out and pushed L off his bed for the second time in twenty-four hours. Although this time, he followed L and attempted a punch. L's foot caught him in the chest and pushed him backwards, forcing him back onto his bed. He flopped resignedly against the pillows again before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, L, if I talk to you about it, will you leave me alone?" Light hoped against hope, because even as he spoke the words, he knew L wouldn't let anything about him, even as trivial as this, be left unexamined.

"No, I will not leave Light-kun alone, but I will be quiet while he tells me what is causing him to pout in such a cute manner," L cheerfully replied, dragging himself up on the bed from his sprawled position on the floor.

He watched Light warily as he slowly lowered himself beside the boy again. This time, head on his hand, elbow propped up in a way that allowed his piercing dark eyes to intently rake over the loveliness of the creature lying beside him. He had never wanted or for that matter, desired anything more than Light Yagami. And the picture the boy presented in his ruffled, confused state tugged at what most people would label "heart strings." He, of course, simply thought of it as another way to get into Light's head…

_**Or maybe his pants,** his rampant libido snidely mentioned._

L's thoughts sort of rambled into all kinds of perverted areas once it came to this conclusion. He quickly squelched them. Light's close proximity and a good night's sleep were doing a number on L's physical state. Perverted thoughts now included, the whole situation seemed to conspire against him and he found himself squirming slightly to stave off Light seeing his discomfort now starting to bulge through his pajama bottoms.

"L be still, or you will have to go back to your bed!" Light hotly reprimanded, still sulking over L calling him cute.

"And never call any of my expressions cute again," he added, looking directly into the detective's eyes. "It makes me sound like a guuuhrrrl…,"

He finished that last bit of his sentence with a strangled gargle. As he had turned sideways to look L in the eyes, his entire body had turned and accidentally flushed itself against L's body. Light's vision blurred briefly before going a vivid shade of red. Were those stars he was seeing? Unsure of what he was experiencing, but knowing it was definitely out of his element, he froze.

L's eyes were half-lidded but clearly glazed with lust. Lust? Light's mind tried rejecting the thought. However, there was no denying the _**hard**_ evidence pressed tightly against his own presently heated body.

Or the way his arms had of their own accord slipped around L's neck when the detective lowered his head to nuzzle gently on his neck. Or the way his body was beginning to tighten in anticipation of L's lips meeting his own.

Actually, _desperate for it_, described what Light was feeling. He couldn't feel enough or get enough. And his brain refused to cooperate; it was too busy wondering where L's tongue would lick next.

And then hell froze over for Light.

"Light, you're so cute," Misa loudly announced her presence coming through the men's shared bedroom door. "Misa Misa is sure you could be a model too!"

L certainly agreed, even as his back hit the floor for the third time in twenty-four hours. Granted, it was rather expected this time. Although, third time's the charm! He inwardly gloated over the recent activities that landed him in his current _flat on his back_ position.

Light, on the other hand, frustrated and confused beyond his own comprehension of reality and all he knew to be true, simply muttered, "Why does everyone keep referring to me as cute today?!"

"_The Sun_ thinks we're an adorable, in-love couple," Misa continued, not having looked up once from the rag she was reading, since walking through the door and missing the real scoop of a lifetime.

She bounced onto Light's bed like she owned it, causing L's hands to twitch. He really wanted to knock her off like Light had no problem doing to him.

"Light. Light! Have you seen _the Sun_ today?" Matsuda called excitedly through the door.

The young officer did glance up from reading before skipping into the room. He took in the detective's prone body on the floor and stopped. Given the weirdness of the whole scene, the strange once-over he gave the three in the bedroom seemed appropriate.

Light chained to L, had his arms crossed over his chest and his body slightly hunkered down with a pillow over his lap. His face unusually grim, bleakly registered that if Misa moved so much as an inch, her head would be in his lap. And a pillow was the only layer of protection against her knowing about his secret state of discomfort.

L chained to Light, was still sprawled flat on his back. Thankfully the impact of the floor with his normally curved back caused enough pain to alleviate any potential embarrassment created by what he hoped to become a regular morning practice.

Although, all Matsuda saw and understood was the current murderous expression L wore.

Matsuda breathed a huge sigh of relief when he realized L's hateful expression was aimed at Misa lying on Light's bed.

Misa, lay on her stomach, legs bent at the knees, kicking her heels in the air. She was still sweetly oblivious to everyone and the tension surrounding her.

"In fact, it says we're engaged," Misa triumphantly explained as though _the Sun's_ claims were truth and finally looking up at Light.

Light decided then and there, he must be dreaming. There was no way he could be awake. His hair was a mess. He felt like he hadn't slept at all. Only seconds ago, he had been in a state of extreme arousal, over L licking and kissing his neck. Yet, all of that had quickly been overridden by Misa's exuberant, irritatingly perky voice announcing that the world thought he was engaged to her. A crazed, less than average intelligent model with horrid taste in clothing was who he had been linked with in _the Sun_.

Oh, he was _so_ writing a letter to the editor threatening a defamation lawsuit!

* * *

**A/N:** Defamation Lawsuit can be the same as a Libel Lawsuit. It means printed or communicated information about a person is untrue or falsely stated and hurt, injured or damaged the person's reputation, welfare or ability to make a living. I, on the other hand, will not and do not think any comments on this story will defame me. So please, if you like, let me know what you think :)

Thanks to **fouloldron** for reading, critiquing and suggesting what ultimately led to the title of this chapter. Light would be pissed if he were linked to Misa publicly in _the Sun_. And of course, Misa believes every word printed about her!


	4. A Misa Misa Misadventure

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_**A Misa Misa Misadventure**_

Light moaned and groaned loudly over the waking nightmare he presently was living. None of his companions, however, paid him any attention. They were all too busy reading details about his upcoming nuptials in _the Sun_. The two idiots and one genius detective, all huddled on the foot of his bed, reading over each other's shoulders, completely disregarding his distressed mental state. Some friends they were. He wondered if he could push all three off the bed at once. Probably not. L would just kick him in the chest again anyway.

Trying to get a hold of his sanity, Light reviewed everything that had made this morning the most bizarre one he had ever lived.

Of course, he was still fuming about the article. Check.

He was still dazed over his potential gayness. Double Check and add a Whammy.

He was shocked that L might be hot for him. Check, Check and Hold that thought.

_Uhmm… maybe not so shocked since he really was a gorgeous fellow and well, a genius like L. Actually, they would make a very striking couple._

Okay, scary thoughts that had him pairing himself with L and finding it more than acceptable, were quickly repressed as he went onto his next mental bullet point. A point, which in fact, just returned him to analyzing L's probability of desire for him.

He was still amazed the other man had even tried anything. Sorting through his feelings, he now realized the biggest let down presently was L didn't kiss him on the mouth. How come? Sure, they were interrupted. But who starts a romantic conquest with necking? Some genius he is. Hold it. Did he just refer to himself as a romantic conquest?

The gravity of his present thoughts finally forced Light into action.

"I can't take this conversation anymore," he yelled insanely.

Three pairs of surprised eyes critically assessed him, and yet each came to different conclusions about his freak-out.

"What's his problem?" Matsuda callously asked, thinking Light always acted like a drama queen when he wasn't the center of attention.

"Not sure," Misa replied distantly, returning to oohing and aahing over the dress _the Sun_ pictured she might wear at her wedding with much more enthusiasm. While she loved her Light, he just wasn't as important as making certain she memorized every detail of _the Sun's_ article so she could repeat them to her manager, friends, fans and anyone else who would listen later today.

L smiled enigmatically at the preoccupied trio in his bedroom before clearing his throat loudly and answering, "Light-kun passed the 'are you gay or not quiz' last night with _flaming_ colors."

Light shot into an upright position at that remark. "Flying, you bastard! The saying is flying colors. Not flaming!"

He jerked on L's portion of the chain. He knew that he couldn't catch the insomniac off-balance again today, but if he yanked hard enough, he hoped he might get a rise out of L. He definitely was in the mood to kill him!

However, L, having been pushed off this bed three times already, had successfully anchored himself and was not affected at all by Light's attack.

Unfortunately, the other two occupants of the bed had no such forewarning. They both rolled off the bed into one lopsided, kinetic heap. Misa's waving arms did nothing to keep an extremely, flustered Matsuda from waving his arms either, especially since the girl was sprawled on top of his supine body. He felt his body temperature rise immensely as she struggled unsuccessfully to push off him without the use of her arms and hands. They, of course, were still flapping uncontrollably in front of his bright, crimson face.

"What?" Misa exclaimed. "Misa Misa's Light is not gay!"

"I believe the lady doth protest too much," L breathed in Light's ear as they hung their heads over the side of the bed to watch the spectacle Matsuda and Misa made of themselves.

Light smacked him upside the head. "Shut-up. Just shut-up already."

L's head reverberated from the weight of Light's hand, but he just shrugged when he regained his bearings. He deserved it. Not caring at all about the fuming boy glaring harshly at him, he turned again to watch Misa and Matsuda.

Misa screeched apologies at Matsuda, who was slowly developing the same problem Light and L had found themselves sporting only moments ago before being rudely interrupted.

The two men on the bed kept silent but laughed inwardly as they watched Matsuda and Misa slowly untangle themselves. Light had given up on making L spontaneously combust with his angry glare when the two idiots rolling on the floor became more entertaining. Anyway, for some reason his hateful expressions didn't work on L like they did on most people and that took all the fun out of that.

Honestly, with the noise Misa was making, Light thanked his lucky stars it was Matsuda pinned beneath her and not him. Misa in freak out mode was a horror movie in the making and not one Light wished to have a part in.

Matsuda, finding his voice despite the pain he was in, commanded Misa to be still.

"No more talking, arguing or speaking, Misa, until I can push you off of me, Okay," Matsuda imperiously intoned.

"Okay, Matsuda," Misa cheekily replied. Smiling hugely at the man struggling to capture her flapping arms and pin them at her side. After accomplishing this task, he flipped her off of him, and quickly sat up with his knees pulled into his chest.

Still feeling the burn in his groin area, Matsuda, looked at the girl standing up and moving towards the bed. Flustered, he turned away, only to look guiltily into the faces of two, very curious geniuses staring hard at him.

L nudged Light to make certain the younger man was seeing what he was seeing. Light grinned widely when he felt the nudge. They looked at each other before bursting into a raucous round of laughter.

"Not funny, guys," Matsuda whined.

"What, What?" Misa ranted, looking between the laughing men on the bed and an embarrassed Matsuda.

The young officer let his head flop on top of his folded knees. Burying his face, so that no one in the room could see how brilliantly flushed it was.

Misa still oblivious to Matsuda's situation rounded on L. "You pervert, you cannot accuse my Light of being gay?"

"I did not, _GQ Magazine_ did," L loftily answered with a smirk. "You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"Oh goody, did you fill it out?" Misa excitedly questioned, bouncing on the heels of her feet and changing the subject so abruptly that even L was speechless.

"Well…, where is it?" She demanded, still bouncing like an overinflated basketball.

Lost for words, L looked to Light for help, but his expression revealed he was just as confused as L. Had she not comprehended what L just said? Did she not care her precious Light was gay?

"Hand it over, Light," she prompted.

"The magazine," she added, when he gazed at her in bewilderment.

Oh that, although Light wasn't certain what else she could have meant, and mentally regrouped. Why was he acting like a dunce? Oh yeah, maybe because he and L had only minutes ago been necking!

It was nice to see that Matsuda and L seemed as speechless and dim-witted as he was at the moment. They both stared cluelessly at the actress, now bouncing on the end of the bed in a sitting position, chattering away about the authenticity of _GQ's_ quiz results.

Light retrieved the magazine and handed it to Misa, scooting as far away from her as he could get, not quite sure of the reaction she would have once she reviewed his answers. Only when the smirking detective wrapped a possessive arm around his shoulders did he realize he had subconsciously cowered close to L for protection.

"Get off," he bit out, trying to push the older man roughly away.

L simply clung tighter, whispering in Light's ear, "Does Light-kun need to be placed in the witness-protection program? Who knows what Misa Misa might do? She can be a bit rabid in her pursuit of Light-kun."

"You're not helping the problem, L," Light furiously snapped.

"Misa Misa does not like being compared to dogs," Misa replied, startling the two males out of their temper tantrums. She looked accusingly at L before returning to the magazine, and tapping her pursed lips with her index finger. She appeared to be thinking, but Light and L exchanged glances that said they both highly doubted it.

"Matsuda, would you like a spot on the bed?" L queried snarkily, bored with the silence pervading the room.

Matsuda not missing the sarcastic tinge to L's words, hatefully stared at him too.

Wow! If any of these three were presently, Kira, L would have needed to fear for his life.


	5. A Sleep Over of Sorts

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_**A Sleep-Over of Sorts**_

No one was talking. L was bored. Light was uneasy. Matsuda was nursing a bruised ego. Misa _was scheming_?

"Misa Misa knows what," she thrillingly stated. "Yes, we need to have a sleep-over."

"A sleep-over?" L mused, while Light and Matsuda both echoed his sentiments in their minds. "I am 100 percent positive; sleep-overs are supposed to take place at night."

Misa stood up, bossy girl style, with hands on her hips, staring L down. "Ryuzaki has no imagination. He doesn't know how to have fun, either," she added irritatedly.

"Ryuzaki is weirding me out on how knowledgeable he is about sleep-overs," Light cracked amusedly, avoiding moving closer to Misa but inching away from L's general vicinity too.

Matsuda, still smarting over L's earlier taunt, added, "And sleep-overs are definitely a girly thing to do. Sleep-overs. Make-overs. What's next on the agenda, girly man?"

L's _shut the hell up_ faces were very effective.

Matsuda meeped to himself, but the fear of L successfully rid him of the other problem keeping him from being able to sit on the bed. Able to rise, he walked over to lead detective's bed and flopped on it.

The three men stared in awe as Misa prowled the room for whatever was required for the sleep-over. She had pulled out Light's facial products. Somewhere she had found more magazines and nail clippers.

"I'm not using those nail clippers," Light snorted huffily. "Who knows where they've been and whose toes they've clipped? Grrroooossss."

"Light-kun's OCD is flaring up," L remarked placidly, rolling his eyes at the boy's attempts at furthering the distance between he and L.

"Why are you such a jerk, L?" Light criticized, reverting back to calling L by his one letter pseudonym.

"Light-kun is the bane of my existence, and nothing delights me more than his cute pouts," L flirtatiously bantered, before toppling his body over so that his head landed gently in the other man's lap.

The detective smiled up at the Kira suspect, who shook his own head, but let the older man remain how he was positioned. Feeling hypnotized a bit by the intense gaze, Light let his hand come up and stroke the ebony hair splayed against his thigh.

Misa and Matsuda observing the intimate moment between the two roommates, let out simultaneous _what the heck_ gasps.

"You both are gay!" Matsuda exclaimed in a whisper, afraid of unleashing L's evil, scary face again, but too shocked not to say anything.

"Fun, yeah fun," Misa clapped exuberantly before jumping on L's bed and lying down next to Matsuda.

The two of them faced Light and L, who had hurriedly righted themselves into sitting positions as far away from each other as possible.

"Gossip and secrets," Misa explained her happy attitude. "It's what you do at a sleep-over."

"Light-kun, please don't let her have a sleep-over in our room," L begged, knowing the Kira suspect was the only one who could make Misa do anything.

"Misa, you and Matsuda aren't even in pajamas," Light cautiously pointed out, hoping to ease Misa into seeing how a sleep-over wasn't a good idea.

"Awww, Light don't let Ryuzaki ruin our party," Misa sulked.

"I doubt anyone but the two of them are necessary for any sleep-over those two have," Matsuda laughingly offered.

Being pierced with both geniuses' gazes, Matsuda didn't stand a chance. He nearly fell off the bed, but Misa caught his arm and surprisingly enough was able to keep him from falling off.

"You two behave," Misa scolded. "Misa Misa won't make you wear face cleanser if you'll do another quiz for me," she convincingly blackmailed the three men staring at her in horror.

"Is the investigative team here?" L stalled, while hurriedly scrambling to his feet.

"Nope, they won't be in until noon, Ryuzaki. Remember, you said we could all come in late today because of our success in tracking the Yotsuba group," Matsuda replied, looking as panicked as L did at the thought of any liquids being smeared on his face and checking the clock for the time.

He and L, both noticing they had three hours left of potential Misa torture, let out agonizing groans at the same time.

"Then why are you two here," L asked irritably, unsuccessfully trying to let Matsuda and Misa know their presence was unwanted.

"Your make-over is at ten," Misa said, as she flipped through a magazine and gathered up four pens. Walking over to Light, she plopped next to him, and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"You first, Light. Ryuzaki go sit next to Matsuda on your bed," she domineered. L obeyed reluctantly, giving Light one last doe-eyed, forlorn look.

"It's only a quiz," Light appraised, hoping his response sounded calm because he was beginning to panic since the last quiz had life-shatteringly altered his thinking.

L shook his head at the boy, seeing the panic in his eyes and understanding why it was there.

"Okay, one," Misa began. "Do you enjoy matching your outfits, such as pairing them by colors, style and dress?"

"Huh?" Both L and Matsuda gave the appropriately male responses of _what the heck is she saying_.

Light, on the other hand, chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Yes." His answer came out in a squeakish, mousey way.

Matsuda and L giggled. Misa glared at them. They shut up.

"Guess this means, he's on the bottom, huh?" Matsuda mentioned quietly to L, avoiding Misa's evil stares and praying that Light didn't hear him.

Light didn't because Misa had taken a rapid-fire approach to the quiz he was having to take. He could barely keep up with her and his answers just sort of flew off his tongue.

At the same time, he tried following the debate that Misa and L seemed to be having after he answered each question.

"He's just a metrosexual, L," Misa declared.

"Or he's gay," L bluntly retorted. His tone made it sound like he was more right.

"Well, _GQ Magazine_ says in this quiz, he's metrosexual." Misa rejected L's statements and threw him the filled out quiz, Light had just finished.

"Last night, _GQ Magazine_, said he was gay," L promptly countered.

Matsuda and Light watch the volleying reactions and arguments between L and Misa escalate. The arguing pair were completely unaware of the other two in the room; too focused on proving each other in the wrong.

"Hey, Light," Matsuda whispered, leaning across the beds' narrow gap.

"What?" Light responded, keeping his eyes on L and Misa.

"Are you gay?" Matsuda asked outright, finally garnering all of the young man's attention.

In a very L-like manner, Light shrugged, "I really don't know, Matsuda. If I am, L's really the only person I can see myself with in that way."

Matsuda grinned. "Yeah, you two are a match made in Heaven."

Light hesitated a bit, before giving the officer a shy smile, "Or Hell, maybe?"


	6. Pillow Fight RoundUp

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_**Pillow Fight RoundUp**_

Light was tired, his hair was still messed up, he hadn't had a shower and he had to go with L to _his _make-over in forty-five minutes, no forty minutes. Gah, he had to get ready and now!

"OUT!" he shouted, successfully shutting both Misa and L up, still waging battle over his questionable homosexuality.

"I need to take a shower," he stated in a normal tone, but one that said he wanted to be obeyed and now.

"Oh goody, I always wanted to see how you two maneuver the chains and the shower," Matsuda grinned slyly and winked suggestively at L. "Must be nice having your sexy love interest undress in front of you."

Light began to hyperventilate.

L nearly kneed Matsuda in the groin, but was stopped only by the excruciatingly, loud voice of Misa stating, "Well, I'm not leaving; it's nothing Misa Misa hasn't seen before."

Light was struck dumb.

L threw a blatant, jealous look at Misa before picking up a pillow and sent it torpedoing towards Light's face.

"What the hell, L?" Light furiously questioned, trying to right himself after staggering a bit from the force of the pillow.

"Haha, that rhymed," Matsuda giggled, making Misa laugh too.

"Pillow fight," she chanted. "Pil-low. Fight. Pil-low. Fight."

L was not amused. Light was trying to regain his equilibrium because damn that irate detective could throw a pillow hard. Matsuda and Misa ran for the remaining pillows, both chanting _pillow fight_ now.

However, they stopped in their tracks when they heard the tone L had taken.

L's tone was dripping with acid when he addressed the hyperventilating, dumbstruck and physically unbalanced male across the room. "You would think, Light-kun, in all his lost memories could at least remember, if Misa had seen him naked and why."

Misa giggled even more hysterically than usual when she heard L's complaint.

"No silly," she said, as she playfully slapped the furious detective on his arm.

For half a second, L seriously considered reinstating Misa's confinement. The idea of her back in the blindfolded and gagged state, greatly appealed to him at this time.

"Misa Misa didn't mean I had seen Light that way. It's something I have seen before though…," she teased before seductively walking over to Matsuda and whacking him with a pillow.

"Ow, that hurt," Matsuda whined. "You don't play fair, Misa. You distracted me. And you hit hard for a girl. Ow!"

Light was done being tormented. Grabbing the pillow L had thrown at him, he began beating on Matsuda and Misa, herding them towards the bedroom door. As soon as the two were on the outside of the door, he slammed it shut and clicked the lock in place. Their whiny appeals muffled by the closed door, did nothing to aid his black mood.

"We were just having some fun, Light," Misa peevishly explained.

"Yeah, Light, pillow fights are part of a sleep-over," Matsuda snottily retorted, taking more offense at being shoved out the door than Misa. "C'mon Misa, let's go make sure you're stylist will be ready for Ryuzaki when he arrives."

"Okay. Misa Misa is sorry that she made Light angry," Misa apologetically told the door, before skipping off with Matsuda.

Light leaned against the locked door and breathed in a deep gulp of air. Relief, finally.

"Well, as far as sleep-overs go, I would say this one was a smashing success," L sarcastically commented. He was rubbing his manacled wrist since he had been dragged along unconsciously by Light in his pursuit of ridding the room of Matsuda and Misa.

"I hate you!" Light vehemently opinioned before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. The chains clanked underneath the door where it had been cut to allow for their bulk.

L quickly pulled out his laptop, and with two clicks had a semi-naked Light fully occupying his flat screen monitor. What a lovely sight to behold, L thought gleefully, especially when Light's pajama bottoms joined his shirt, neatly folded on the toilet seat and he stepped into the shower.

Thumb in his mouth, L mentally berated himself. Wonder how much Light-kun would hate me if he knew about these camera feeds?

After a pause, and after he zoomed in on Light's backside, he mentally steeled himself.

Who cares? All's fair in love and war.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for everyone who mentioned they were expecting a pillow fight. Evidently, we are all on the same wave-length, since I had decided to write this chapter even before the suggestions! Love when my ideas flow with everyone else's reading the story. Many thanks goes to **Akkalia** for recognizing and sharing my love for Sabriel. This one is dedicated to you.


	7. Style, Steam and Spies

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_**Style, Steam and Spies**_

Light quickly brushed his gelled locks to the side with just enough fuss and stylized disarray to make him look like the rock star he thought he could be. He could hear L grumbling dispiritedly about the upcoming make-over. The agitated detective was sitting against the bathroom door, waiting patiently for once, while Light hid out in the bathroom.

"Five minutes and counting," L dejectedly warned, tapping on the bathroom door lightly. His unenthusiastic tone creeping through the door, worrying Light that he might back out of the make-over if he was allowed to dwell on it any longer.

"Oh no, you don't," Light snappily barked as his finally opened the bathroom door and let out the steam. He had stayed in the bathroom as long as he could, but now if he didn't want his hair to fall flat or L deciding against this make-over; he had to come out of hiding.

L had fallen backwards, not expecting Light to open the door for at least another 10 seconds. Oh, he had forgotten to factor in the steam. He glanced up at the freshly showered male. The younger man had his hands on his hips, perusing the gloomy detective's sprawled body on the bathroom floor. The sullen face revealed that Light obviously was still angry with him.

"You are going to this make-over whether you want to or not," Light ordered, holding his hand out to L, who presently lay on the floor contentedly.

"Light-kun, do you know why I always seem to end up flat on my back when you and I are alone with each other?" L mused harmlessly, not realizing how suggestive his question seemed until seeing the other's face flush a lovely shade of pink.

Of course, L should have known better. Hadn't he been celebrating his _flat on the back_ position only an hour ago?

Light yanked his hand back to his side and stormed towards their bedroom door, unlocking and opening it with unnecessary, pompous ceremony.

"Let's go, L," he furiously demanded, clanking the chain like a school bell that signaled time to leave.

The older male, slowly rose up off the floor. He peeked at the stormy face watching his every move through long, ebony locks. Actually, the steam had made his hair spike in a pleasantly fashionable way. He brushed the strands out of his eyes, and made his way towards the door.

Light's mouth had frozen in an O-shape.

"Is there something wrong, Light-kun?" L asked curiously and somewhat in awe because not even he, L, the greatest detective on earth, could predict Light's next mood swing.

He sidled up to the other male, before stopping in front of him. Tilting his head, he watched Light expectantly for any reaction that might tip him off as to what mood was coming next. Also, this staring contest was turning out to be an excellent stall tactic since the Kira suspect was behaving like he had completely forgotten about the make-over.

"Yyyyou…yyyooou, you're…," stuttered the younger male quietly while furiously blushing. "You're hot! I mean, you're hair like that looks good."

Now that wasn't the reaction, L, had expected.

"Is Light-kun suffering from heat stroke? Did he have the shower water too hot and cause himself to become feverish? You _were_ enclosed in that steamy bathroom longer than necessary." L theorized. He put the back of his hand on Light's forehead and told himself he was touching Light only to determine if the boy had a fever.

However, Light jerked at L's touch and fell back against the door frame. L's hands quickly shot out and grabbed the falling male's waist to steady him.

Light was feeling dizzy. Maybe he _had overdone_ it with the hot water this morning.

Yet, that didn't explain why his lips were suddenly pressed against L's softly, inviting lips. The tip of his tongue was inquisitively tasting the surprisingly supple lips; wanting to taste even more. And was he moaning? He felt hands roaming behind his waist and sliding lower to grip his backside and press it forward.

Oh God, that sensation was too much. Light pushed hard at the comforting chest flushed against his, face bright red, and stared in amazement at the man now biting his thumbnail between his lips. Lips, which only seconds ago, had made him groan with desire.

Both of them stood there for a few seconds, maybe in shock and maybe something else, before a silent agreement was made between them to not talk and just walk.

As the two men exited the room, they were unaware of the two individuals watching them not more than 12 feet away. When they were finally out of view, the two spies gave each other high-fives as they perused the pictures they had managed to snap of the detective and his suspect in a lovers' embrace.


	8. Stuck in the Middle Between You and Me

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **_**Stuck in the Middle Between You and Me**_

The fluorescent bulbs were blinding. L and Light blinked rapidly in hopes of clearing the vision of insanity that awaited them. Realizing it wasn't working, both considered turning tail and hiding out in a closet somewhere. The scurry and flurry of the three assistants to the stylist made them close ranks and Light comfortingly slid his hand into L's, knowing the older man's paranoia over being seen, much less touched.

"Does this mean Light-kun no longer hates me?" L whispered in Light's ear, hoping to avoid attracting the crazed assistants, but wanting to gauge Light's feelings for him at the moment.

Light snorted unattractively. "Don't push your luck, Ryuzaki." Yet his teasing tone let L know all had been forgiven from earlier.

Not two seconds after this short, very short make-up discussion, did both men notice the entire room had screeched to a halt. All eyes were pinned on them. Instinctively, they moved closer to one another, and Light squeezed L's hand in a show of reassurance. At least that is what he told himself. L apparently stopped breathing all together. Their reputations as geniuses with extra-perceptive senses would have been called into serious questioning, if anyone were to see them at this moment, clinging to each other like babies.

And suddenly, the frenzied movement began again and it made a bee-line straight for them.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!" One of the assistants, cooed delightedly over Light, while tugging at his jacket to make it look more fitted and smoothing out his collar.

"Look. Wedy! Look at his fashionably, styled hair. Do you think he did it himself?" She asked her companion, still messing with Light's clothes, in an extremely annoying baby voice.

She was about to run her fingers through Light's hair, but the warning glare he gave her, told her it was a bad idea. She settled on tilting his head one way and then another. The human mannequin aka Light angrily stared at her as she continued posing him.

Halle! Naomi!" The third one squealed. "His honey-toned skin is really that flawless," she said a bit breathlessly. "Don't touch his face again, Naomi. It won't stay that way with your chemical-soaked hands touching him all over!"

"Uh-hmmm." L cleared his throat loudly. He had had enough of _his_ Light-kun being felt up by this herd of unruly, touchy-feely females.

"I am Ryuzaki," L explained, irritated that he was even having this discussion. He was the famous one!

But seriously, if Naomi touched Light's face one more time, he couldn't be responsible for his actions. He determined that getting a make-over was more harmless than the assault charge he would face if he trusted his gut and face-planted the woman who was touching Light-kun _again_.

Three. No, four. Four pair of eyes briefly glanced at him before returning immediately to their now mutually appreciative company. The three greatest detectives in the world stared bemusedly at how tidily they dismissed and ignored him.

Another woman made her way over to the group. L watched, ecstatic to see she carried herself with dignity and did not screech like the other three. Maybe a reprieve was coming. Light, although initially discomfited by the three banshees oohing and ahhing over him, now oozed charm in ways that L never thought to use on women nor would ever exploit. He did not stoop to the masses on any level!

"Light-kun may stop his imitation of a peacock now," L casually stated, but poking the other man hard in the ribs to get his attention.

Light turned, smirking and said, "Oops, was I ignoring you?"

"Light-kun is too narcissistic to even attempt such a nonchalant attitude," L evenly replied, masking his satisfaction when Light's expression darkened and turned to completely focus on him _finally_.

"You are too spoiled rotten to let me have a moment to myself. And who are you to be talking about over-inflated egos? Mister 'I am L, do what I say or you won't get cheesecake, or clean clothes, or a shower, or these chains taken off!'" Light bit out heatedly now that he had listed many of L's constant threats.

"Well, Light-kun does take an unusual amount of interest in my cheesecake for someone who claims to not like sweets," L baited, using his _bored out of his mind tone that pisses Light off to no end_ voice.

"And do not forget that Light-kun did get to take a twenty minute bathroom break today," he added, quirking his eyebrow at Light as if to say what could the other man possibly want after that luxury.

"Which you probably watched from all angles on your laptop, you egomaniacal pervert!" Light defiantly stated, pulling his hand out of L's grasp and putting it on his hip to complete his _I'm gay and don't know it_ intimidating pose.

"Hah, if Light-kun thought I had cameras in there," L gloated. "Why did he wait until now to mention it bothered him?" He moved closer to his suspect, staring intently into his eyes, reading every emotion passing through those expressive coffee-colored orbs.

Embarrassed and furious at himself for letting that secret come out, Light stiffened and stood taller. Feeling backed into a corner and knowing he couldn't win this battle with words, Light's hand fisted and punched before L could react.

"Please do not hurt the subject of my gifted talents today," a soft voice commanded.

The voice carried authority and both geniuses, although childish enough to ignore most people, listened. They stopped to face the woman.

"If you cannot behave, one of you will have to wait in the lobby," she stated, as though speaking to two unruly boys and not grown men.

The two bratty geniuses turned and smiled at each other, before identical smug expressions appeared on their faces. They held up their manacled wrists.

"Are you certain that's a wise threat?" Light asked condescendingly.

The woman laughed unhurriedly, soft and low and seemed quite at ease with the two men who faced her like rebellious students trying to stir up the classroom.

"You may call me Takada-chan," she told them, ignoring their antics and waving to get the attention of Naomi, Halle and Wedy. All three of her assistants had been stupefied by the fight and the even more adolescent behavior that came after the fight.

"C'mon you three, pull that chair over here to this corner. That way, if we need to break them apart, Light can go sit out in the lobby as I have _threatened_. And I can complete Ryuzaki's make-over without _childish_ interruptions." As she spoke, she glanced over her shoulder to give each of the stunned, chained males a charming, _you cannot faze me_ smile.

Takada pointed to the mirror closest to the door. It had everything necessary for her to do as Misa wished and more, having accurately sized up the two men curiously staring at her. The beautician's chair placed where she wanted it, she again faced the men head on.

"Shall we?"

"Light-kun, she may be the devil," L whispered conspiratorially.

Light slapped him on the arm before dragging the detective over to the chair. "This is all your fault! I have never been punished or been put in the corner in my entire life," Light said haughtily. "Not until now. You are a bad influence!"

L only smiled adoringly at him. He certainly hoped so.


	9. A Behavior MakeOver

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **_**A Behavior Make-Over **_

Takada-chan, as she had imperiously commanded the two geniuses to call her, had to take a phone call. She would be back in five minutes. After barking orders to her three assistants, she left the room with a telling glare that made both men understand they were to be on their best behavior or there would be consequences.

"Look Ryuzaki, the chair is mechanical. Watch this!" Light said excitedly, making the chair go up and down.

L's eyes grew even rounder than normal as he watched the chair elevate and make aeronautical space sounds.

"Have you ever sat in one of these?" Light asked, knowing how fond L was of his swivel chair and thinking sitting in a chair that made futuristic noises and worked like a space rocket seat was much cooler.

"No." The older detective eyed the chair with longing.

"Well, get in it!" Light ordered. "Don't you want to see if it's as cool to sit in as it looks?"

Light brought the chair down to its lowest level and it hissed air through the valves before settling. L examined the bottom side of it, wondering how much force was needed to be pumped through the valves for the lift and pull motion.

Light irritated at L's hesitancy yanked him upright and demanded he get in the chair before Takada-chan came back and spoiled their fun.

Perched in the freak-like manner most of the investigative team associated as L's_ thinker_ pose, Light began messing with every button on the chair to see what it made the chair do. He and L enjoyed watching the chair contort, grind its gears and make funny sounds that had them laughing and Light begging to take a turn.

Abruptly, with a flip of a switch, L was thrown backwards when the back of the seat flattened without any warning.

"Oops," Light giggled. "Are you okay?"

L stoic as always when in danger, couldn't help letting out a few more chuckles, before replying, "Yes, it is Light-kun's turn anyway."

"No, Ryuzaki needs to get back in the chair. Now, please." Takada's authoritative voice pierced the men's playful moods.

Shuffling upright, and quickly hopping into the chair, L sat quietly while Takada attempted to circle him. The chain and Light impeded her progress.

"Excuse me," she pointedly said, giving Light an _isn't it obvious you need to move_ look.

The arrogant stylist was grating on Light's last nerve. She sucked the fun out of everything. And to make matters worse, it appeared that L was afraid of her. Well, Light wasn't so easily frightened.

He folded his arms and gently clanged the chain against the chair.

"Did you forget something?" He inquired superiorly, holding the chain up as a visual aid.

If she wanted to put on airs and play this game, she was in for it. Light was the champion of making others feel inferior. His only possible rival in that ability was sitting in the chair, amusedly watching him spar with Takada-chan. He frowned. _Amusedly? _Of course, L and his mind tricks and his constant surveillance, he couldn't care less about Takada-chan's attitude. It was just another way to see if Light showed Kira-like abilities.

"Here, let me move out of your way," Light obliged as he moved closer to L to let Takada finish circling the chair.

She looked surprised at Light's change in attitude, but didn't say anything.

When she stood behind L, she stopped and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair feels silky and soft, Ryuzaki," Takada complimented, sounding surprised as she continued to run her fingers through the older man's tresses.

"Really? Let me feel," Light insisted, and began running his fingers through the relaxed detective's hair too.

"But don't you get to do this often?" Takada asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"No." Light responded, giving her a weird look before leaning down and asking L what conditioner he used.

L, enjoying the heavy petting by Takada's hands and now Light's hands, purred like a kitten. Light and the stylist snickered quietly at this sound, before letting his head flop against the back of the chair.

"Mmhmmm, that feels good," L murmured, too engrossed in his relaxed state to realize they had stopped.

"Ow!" He glared at Light and then the stylist, shortly after his head hit metal and cushion. "Light-kun and Takada-chan are not very nice," he huffed, sitting up and bringing his thumb up to chew on.

"Awww…, we didn't mean to spoil Ryuzaki-kun's nap," Light mocked, desperately trying to contain his laughter and failing. His eyes brimming with mirth, found Takada's, and noticed they sparkled with the same hidden emotion. He smiled at her warmly.

L noticed and did not like it. His Light-kun was smiling his beautiful smile at that fashionista woman. Suddenly, he wished to end this session prematurely.

"So Ryuzaki, now that you are paying attention, we want to know what conditioner you use," Takada laughingly requested.

L grinned evilly.

"My own natural scalp oils. My hair can go weeks without needing to be washed," L smugly responded, knowing the probability of what would happen next.

"Ewwwww, Ryuzaki!"

"Disgusting, Ryuzaki!"

Both Light and Takada ran for the sink, washing their hands vigorously under warm water, and emitting matching complaints over L's revelation.

"How can you let your partner go so long without washing his hair?" Takada turned on Light with a horrified expression.

"Me? Partner? What the Hell? I can't tell him what to do. He's the bossy one anyway!" Light tried defending himself even though he was distressed over being accused for L's lack of cleanliness.

"What she means, Light-kun, is how could you not know my shower habits and not be concerned about them, when we are _together_," L calmly stated, looking over at Light. The picture of naïve innocence.

"_Together_?" Light repeated, still confused. "Oh. _Together_!"

"We're not tttt…," Light sputtered, taking in L's sad, but piercing stare.

"How can Light-kun be so cruel? He and I have been together for nearly a year now," L quietly stated. "Does Light-kun still think our relationship should be kept a secret?"

Light for the second time that day, found himself speechless.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about your relationship with Ryuzaki, Light," Takada chided. "He's adorable and you two make a cute couple."

Light wanted to punch L.

Also, he wanted to know why the hell he was feeling guilty over not admitting to being _together _with L, when in actuality he _wasn't together_ with L. How could he feel guilty for something that wasn't reality?

"I'll be out in the lobby. Come get me when you are done," Light stonily answered, avoiding L's gaze and slamming the door to the lobby even as it made the chain connecting the two men grow taut.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **White Mikado** who corrected my Japanese honorifics. Also, this chapter is dedicated to **MysteriousPenname**, who writes DeathNote spoofs that make me laugh until tears fall and started this crazy obsession with L's hair and the lack of washing it receives.


	10. Don't Dream It's Over

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **_**Don't Dream It's Over**_

L walked hesitantly out into the lobby. Not because he thought Light might still be mad at him. He knew Light was still furious because the suspect had not reentered the room where L was the entire time it took him to get his make-over. It was more because of the nature of the make-over. L wasn't' sure that he didn't look like a freak and for once in his life; he really wanted an honest opinion. And Light was the only other person on the planet, L knew besides himself, who would be willing to tell him like it was.

Light heard the door to the lobby open. Slowly. L must be coming out. He refused to look up at the detective. He was still fuming over the comments and speculations he had been forced to endure about their supposed relationship. Really, taking in the whole day, he shouldn't have been surprised that L linked them that way. The whole day had been about questioning his orientation, hadn't it?

Once more, this day couldn't get any stranger, could it? He had kissed L. _He had kissed L? _What the…, his mind still couldn't wrap around it, even now. Light still felt he was living in a dream-state and would wake at any moment.

"Light?" L's soft, hesitant voice questioned, breaking through Light's disturbing thoughts.

The younger man really didn't want to look up. He just wanted to mope and curl up into himself. He was still mentally drained and depressed. _Depressed?_ He was not going to let L's mind games affect him! _Enough!_

"Light, if you would…," L's voice dwindled out. Light was staring helplessly at L with his jaw unhinged in a very unflattering manner. L kept that thought to himself as he stared back at the other.

Light wasn't certain if he spoke aloud, until he heard his own voice pierce the silence.

"Sorry."

"For what?" L barely had time to ask the question before Light acted.

He pinched the detective hard.

"OW!" L yelled, showing more emotion than Light had ever seen him do. "Light-kun's violent tendencies are in full force today."

"This isn't a dream then?" Light mused more to himself than out loud.

"No, Light-kun, it isn't a dream," L replied worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Light unintelligibly answered.

"You and I kissed today. Actually, we were necking," Light mentioned as though L was unable to remember those incidents from this morning. "No, I'm not okay."

"Yes, Light-kun, I remember. I was there too," L jokingly responded.

But Light continued on, completely ignoring L.

"And now, you're standing in front of me, dressed and groomed to go out clubbing and seriously, all I can think about is jumping your bones," Light disbelievingly stated with a shake of his head.

He still struggled to process what his own mouth had just announced. He really was attracted to L. He was gay. And then his mind shut down. He curled up on the couch and just stopped thinking. He was tired and he needed sleep.

L stared in amazement as Light curled up into a ball on the lobby couch and fell asleep.

Light really had had a rough day and he was functioning on very little sleep. L figured if he had faced what Light had today, he might do the same. He walked over to his exhausted roommate and gently lifted his head. Sitting down in a normal sitting pose, he placed Light's head on his thigh, stroking the boy's hair absent-mindedly, with a huge smile on his face.

The make-over was a huge success. Light wanted to jump his bones.

"Ah, Light-kun, don't dream it's over," L laughingly whispered into his sleeping companion's ear. "I want to jump your bones too."


	11. Warning: No Flash Photography, Please

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **_**Warning -- No Flash Photography, Please **_

Light knew he was dreaming. The surreal imagery he was viewing could be nothing less than a psychotic page out of his weirdest dreams.

He was standing in a packed club, music blaring loudly and watching multitudes of male on male grinding. Light knew he was dreaming because –

**A.** **He had _never, ever_ been to a gay club.**

**B.** **If he had, he would not be the only one without a dancing partner, standing in the middle of the room staring like an overgrown, half-wit as he presently was doing. _(He was much too gorgeous male specimen for that to ever happen either!)_**

**And –**

**C. Well, he couldn't think of a C, because both A and B were currently about to become null and void.**

"Light-kun. Light-kun, you have to awaken," L's voice urged, strangely appealing to Light's senses and bringing him out of his sleep-induced stupor.

"Okay! Okay," grumbled Light, slowly sitting up and smacking L's hand away from his shoulder where it had been gently shaking the younger man.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" L worriedly inquired.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?" Light demanded irritatingly, rubbing his knuckles over his unseeing, sleep-filled eyes.

He looked over where L's voice came, aggravated and not yet fully aware of his surroundings.

"Oh." It was all Light could manage in his befuddled state.

On the other hand, his perfectly cleared vision rapidly assessed _sexy L_, there was no other way to describe the other man staring at him owlishly in return. Trying to avoid that piercing gaze, he turned, only to find an entirely too observant audience comprised of Watari, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Misa and his father.

He groaned internally. _His father?_ Who now that he mentioned it, looked unfazed by the whole scene and more amused, than anything else. In fact, risking another glance, both he and Watari wore identical smirks on their faces. _What the Hell did they find so entertaining?_

His mind had definitely gone off the deep end.

Light turned again to face _sexy L_, because his brain refused to remove the adjective or the italicization for emphasis, when L looked the way he did.

Takada-chan had trimmed and thinned out L's thick bushy mane, making his normally spiky, black hair, a bit wavy and then, styled it just like the pop idol, Hideki Ryuga. Light thought the hairstyle worked better for L. She had fleshed out his cheekbones with a bit of blush and foundation. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed, but Light did and he liked seeing some color in L's abnormally pale face.

The detective's eyes, widened inquisitively under Light's scrutiny, and only made these features all the more amazing and enticing to Light, who leaned closer so he could inspect every little detail he hadn't noticed before now.

"She has you wearing metallic blue eye shadow and liner. Do you have mascara on too?" Light asked, positively floored that L allowed even the barest hint of any of these cosmetics.

L nodded. "Uh-huh, and if you hadn't deserted me, I wouldn't have been forced into it by those four ninnies! Women are a force of nature that cannot be stopped, Light-kun," L voiced with a tone infused with awe and reverence.

"Why? How monstrous do I look?" L questioned, already knowing Light's real thoughts on the matter, but baiting him since he still seemed out of it, and especially since for some reason he had decided to ignore the fact they had an eager and observant audience.

"You don't look girly at all, if you thought that was what I was implying by asking about the make-up," Light replied quickly before ending his unnatural perusal of L's face.

With that reply, he made a move to stand and grabbed L's hand in the process, pulling him to his feet as well. He took L by the shoulders, turning him in a half circle so that he could see behind him and then facing him frontwards again.

"Your outfit reminds me of something House, would wear," Watari commented, drawing both men's attention.

"It does. Misa Misa approves," Misa said glowingly, wanting to receive credit for suggesting the make-over. "Didn't I tell you it would be great?!"

The name-brand black denim jeans were soft and as baggy as L liked them. The jeans hung low on his hips and didn't feel stiff like most denim. _They_ had wanted to put a belt on him, but he had refused. The tips of his royal blue boxers showed, but L didn't care. Light had turned him around again and was fixing the collar of the black linen dress shirt that hung loosely over the very tight fitting long-sleeved t-shirt _those women_ had made him wear.

"I like the t-shirt," Light teased, although, he wasn't joking.

"Hmmm, don't you think it's a bit tight," L mocked, squirming under Light's ministrations.

"No, not at all," Matsuda interrupted, "Light wears his that tight all the time!"

"Really?" L intoned, a bit of a pout tinting his inflection. "I haven't seen him wear anything but his khakis and loose sweater."

The t-shirt showed off L's figure in a way none of the others had ever seen. The man really had a toned body and the fitted, white t-shirt with one lone Japanese word on the front revealed it in a way Light could definitely get used to seeing. He smiled inwardly at the Japanese symbol. His name plastered on L's chest delighted him, even though he suspected that someone was having fun at he and L's expense.

"If you want, L, we'll set up Misa's sitting room like a club one night, and we will all dress the part," Light suggested, signaling for the others to back him up on the idea.

Misa clapped her hands ecstatically. Matsuda jumped a bit, having been standing too close to her when the noise hurt his ear drums.

"Hmph, don't expect Watari or I to dress the part, Light," Soichiro grumpily responded to his son's planning.

"Would you even come, Chief?" Matsuda asked, scared witless at the thought of Soichiro dancing and immediately tossing the vision out of his mind.

"Maybe," Soichiro opinioned with a grin, and looked at Watari for confirmation.

"I think I could be persuaded," Watari laughingly informed the group, but still watching the two geniuses with a speculative eye.

"Me too. I could use a break from it all and that sounds fun," Aizawa piped up, alerting Light again of his presence.

"What the Hell is that?" Light demanded furiously, pointing at Aizawa's neck.

"Light-kun, I believe, that is a camera," L slowly explained, wondering exactly what the problem with Light was, but also wondering exactly how and why Aizawa had a camera with him.

"What are you doing here?" Light interrogated, confused but feeling like something was off about Aizawa's appearance here.

"Uhm, Watari and the Chief said I could come up and see how everyone was doing," Aizawa announced guiltily. "Would you believe that I missed you all?"

"No," both geniuses said together and now standing side-by-side, facing Aizawa accusatorily.

"Did he take any pictures with that … that camera?" Light threw out this question to the entire group. Everyone tried avoiding his demanding gaze, except Misa.

"Of course he did, _the Sun_ is offering one million Euros to anyone who can get a shot of L with anyone. They legally cannot print his face, but if you can offer proof that you really would have access to L, then they'll print just the other person and say they've been linked to L."

She was dancing around the pair of men, like a sprite or fairy at a Maypole festival.

"You know, Light, you might end up in _the Sun_ twice. You're suppose to be my fiancé and now you'll be in there because you're L's boyfriend."

Matsuda snickered a bit before trying to diffuse the growing emotional responses that had yet to burst from L and Light. "She does have a habit of dating gay men."

Aizawa shrugged and looked slightly apologetically at Light, before offering up his lame excuse. "Light, I have a family to feed. I'll send you copies?"

Neither geniuses knew when they had learned to read the other's mind, they only knew that their actions pretty much synchronized from that moment forward, both of them rushing Aizawa at once.

In his panic, Aizawa's finger still resting atop the camera's shoot button, unexpectedly pressed down, forcing the flash of the camera to go off again and again, momentarily blinding the two men and allowing Aizawa to get away.

"Father!" Light pressed. "How could you let him take pictures?"

L didn't need to speak for Watari to feel his wrath.

The older gentlemen, when faced with such adolescent temper tantrums, merely smiled and turned to walk away.

"Aizawa is honorable. He won't let anything that will harm the investigation or L be published. However, Light, you're fair game."

Soichiro patted his son on the head as he left the room.

_Boy, was his son ever fair game after that display!_ He was going to have to call Sachiko tonight and ask if she ever suspected.


	12. You Have an Inbox?

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **_**You Have an Inbox?**_

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. _And…_

Light, still in a daze over the day's events and dreading what _the Sun_ might print in tomorrow's issue, had avoided everyone in the room, especially the insomniac currently pretending to ignore him. Although, the man's constant furtive glances grated on Light's already frazzled nerves.

L, heard rather than saw, Light's frustration over the lack of progress the investigative team had made today. Steeling himself for a full-blown Light hissy fit, he stoically faced his monitor, refusing to give in to his previous weakness and sneak a peek at the other male.

Tap. Clank. Crinkle. Clank. Tap-Tap. Squeal and Creak.

Thud!

L's backside hit the floor. His chair spun wildly because of the sudden removal of its occupant.

Light's chair went careening to the other side of the monitor podium. He grabbed the barely used printer to halt him and the chair, not thinking about the repercussions of his actions. Instead of printing on their usual, shared printer in the middle of the two men's consoles, Light, out of spite and not wanting to move anywhere close to the man sitting next to him, had used the printer on the far end of the console, the farthest away from L. Even though he knew L would be yanked around, he had not thought it would result in the detective being unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Since I am already aware of Light-kun's tenuous grasp on reality, I will refrain from knocking the rest of it into sweet oblivion," L stonily commented, easing himself back into a standing position.

Light shrugged, his expression apologetic as he retrieved the report and handed it to L. The detective put it in his empty, never-before-used inbox. Light stared in amazement.

"You have an inbox," he exclaimed. "Why haven't I ever put anything in it?"

L closed his eyes and let out a low moan. Massaging the back of his neck, he wearily explained, "I would dearly love for Light-kun to put something in my inbox, but he has issues to overcome before he can do so."

Slanted, angry eyes tried to pin the ragamuffin man in place.

"Quit with the _Light-kun glare of death_, you know it doesn't work on me, Light-kun," L laughed intimately.

And that seductively soothing sound had the desired effect that the older man had hoped it would. Light dropped all pretenses of being angry and let himself drain away the day's emotions, leaving him barely standing. L quickly walked over to the boneless younger male and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me Light-kun," L commanded.

Light perked up at the bossy tone. Curious, but being told what to do in such an offhandedly, smug manner grated on his nerves. He hesitated, standing in place while L gently tugged on his hand to get him to move.

"Are we going to bed?" Light asked hopefully, but highly suspicious.

"Yes, but I want to show you something first. Will you come with me?" L politely suggested, his expression hesitant and open to whatever Light decided.

"Okay."

L's face broke into a smile making Light grin back in return. When did he begin thinking of L's funny faces as cute? _Adorably cute!_ He grinned wider and L actually blushed under the intense scrutiny.

"Light-kun must stop smiling at me or we might still be standing here tomorrow," L blandly remarked, keeping his discomfort in check.

A gasp of surprise burst out of Light before he could contain it.

"Sorry, L, sorry," Light apologized profusely, seeing the other man looking at him in wonder. "You're just so cute, especially when you are embarrassed."

Then to L's astonishment, Light leaned over and kissed him on the lips, quick but sweetly before he tugged docilely on the chain, just enough to get L's attention.

"What do you want to show me?" Light questioned expectantly. "Now, I'm curious."

They walked companionably, hand-in-hand to a part of the building that Light had never seen. Now extremely curious, Light followed L excitedly, brimming with questions but keeping them to himself because it was just nice walking with L this way.

"Light-kun reminds me of a child, right now," L teasingly coaxed Light into talking as they walked. "He cannot wait to find out what his surprise is, can he?"

"A surprise, I don't like surprises, L," Light irritatingly informed the other. "But yes, I want to know, see what you are supposed to show me."

L led Light through a darkened hallway. Something brushed up against Light's leg and higher to rub against his backside. He jumped, startled by the unexpected touch and a bit thrown off by the darkness of the corridor.

"Is Light-kun afraid of the dark?" L asked suggestively.

"No Light-kun is not," Light replied in his unique first-person narrative that he only used when speaking to L and lecturing him on how his inappropriate behavior was not appreciated.

L only gave Light a very self-satisfied smile.

"You just grabbed my ass, L, and you know it," Light added, giving the smirking detective an exasperated look.

"Here we are," L energetically stated, successfully deflecting Light's tirade on L groping his irresistibly, toned butt.

"Your father said you enjoyed playing the piano, especially when you are stressed," L mentioned as though they were discussing the weather.

Light stared at the piano. His longing visible. He slowly placed his fingers, tapping out _Chopsticks_ faintly as he let the tactile sensation of feeling the notes underneath him reverberate through his hands, through his arms and further up to be heard by his very appreciative ears.

The gratified smile Light gave L made his knees nearly buckle. He had never seen such a kissable, desirable expression in his life. Holding himself erect, he pulled the piano bench out and waved Light to sit. They sat together as Light still only lightly rubbed his slender, dexterous fingers over the keys.

And then Light began to play, to really play. And L had never been so enthralled with a human being in his life. His head lulled to the side and fell limply on Light's shoulder. Evidently, Light had given into the siren call of the music and didn't notice. They sat there, L's head on Light's shoulder as the younger man released every frustration, vented his emotions and found a peace one can only find in music.

And L had never been turned on so completely in his life. Breathless. Heat pulsing through his entire body that he recognized as pure lust, his hands reached up to caress Light's face and further to feel the silky locks at the nape of the pianist's neck. And then Light's lips were begging his, sucking on his, and L didn't know when they had turned to face each other, but they had. Longingly exploring each other's mouths. Heated, tangling tongues inviting them to lose control.

Light's hands twined in his ebony locks, slid slowly downwards, his thumbs brushing faintly against the back of L's neck, making it tingle before the young man reluctantly pulled away.

"You think I'm Kira!" he freaked out, bowing his head shamefully for giving into his desires.

"Not right now," L placated as best he could. "Please Light-kun it is okay."

"No, it's not," Light calmly denied, looking at L with such a pained expression that the detective fiercely hugged him.

"It will be," L whispered. "It will be."

"Do you think so, really, L?" Light asked dejectedly, searching the other man's face for the hope neither felt at the moment.

"Come," L simply stated, standing and pulling Light with him.

He could see Light's heart breaking and knew he was responsible. He couldn't make it better tonight, but he wouldn't leave them this way. He guided Light over to a bed, in the far corner of the room.

"This room is mine, Light-kun," L explained unexpectedly. "I wanted you to see my room. You belong here with me tonight. Would you please stay here with me?"

Light felt as though he were being torn in half. The turmoil of feelings and desires warred with his need to believe that L truly felt him innocent. How could he kiss a mass murderer like he had just kissed Light? But he was tired and chained to L, so he simply nodded, not caring how L interpreted his yes.

The bed felt wonderful. Light and L wrapped themselves in each other. L's head snuggled against Light's heartbeat. Lulled by the steadiness of it, L snuggled even closer, feeling Light's breath breeze past his spiky hair as he laughed at L's bedtime cuddling.

"Goodnight, Light," L said softly, knowing the other man was already asleep.


	13. Make Me a Match

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **_**Make Me a Match **_

Watari stealthily entered the room. Not surprised in the least to see his two favorite males tangled together and sound asleep on L's bed. He couldn't remember when he had begun to think of Light as simply an extension of L, but the younger male had wormed his way into his heart. More than likely, it was because Light had landed quite a few punches to the over-inflated ego of his ward. Oh, and possibly, and even more likely, was the fact the boy was irrevocably in love with his ward and who he currently held tightly in his arms.

The older gent had no difficulty admitting to being a sentimental, romantic fool. And after a few intrusive, enlightening talks with Soichiro, it appeared he too felt the same. The two boys hadn't stood a chance with two like-minded, more mature men maneuvering them into a relationship. But what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. At least, he hoped not, which is why he was presently trying to wake up L without waking Light.

"No, Watari, I want to stay here," L muttered, pulling Light closer to him and pressing butterfly kisses on the younger man's forehead. Tucked into a fetal position, Light's body fitted into L's normally hunched position, the two forming an oddly-shaped oval. They looked adorable. But Watari needed to speak to L and now, before Light awakened.

"C'mon Master Ryuzaki, we must discuss the Kira case. New complications have arisen, although expected, and Misa must be dealt with soon," Watari softly explained, praying that Light was too exhausted to be bothered by his voice.

L's eyes shot open at that announcement. "So it's true, then," he whispered.

Watari nodded.

Sliding away from his lover grudgingly, he followed his mentor as far as the chain connecting them would allow him to go. After a brief discussion on how to deal with the most recent developments, L moved to head back to the bed, but Watari stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Is he Kira?" The man pointedly asked looking in Light's direction.

In light of the information that Watari had provided, L was 100 percent positive that Light had been Kira before whatever magical occurrence had eliminated his memories of it. No evidence. Or no empirically, conclusive evidence that would be necessary to indict the boy and Misa and frankly, L didn't feel like gathering it.

"No, I'm 100 percent certain that at this moment, he is not Kira. He's simply Light Yagami," L answered, truthfully and decisively.

Watari smiled, expecting this answer. "And if he ever becomes Kira in the future?"

"I won't let him," L fiercely said, knowing he might have very well have signed his death sentence.

He looked at Watari. "Do you think I'm wrong in wanting him?"

"No, sometimes your heart knows best even more so than your mind," Watari gently agreed. "We cannot always do what's right if our hearts are not into it."

"He's a good-hearted lad," the older gentleman added. "He shouldn't be too difficult for you to handle."

And with that decision made, L climbed back into bed, pulling Light back into his embrace, and went back to dreamless sleep. He refused to worry about things his heart and mind couldn't control, no matter how much the two refused to agree.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, sorry folks. This chapter is the last bit of "angst" until the very end. And even then, the "angst" doesn't come close to what this chapter contained. I had to include it, because I cannot further this story without it. Thanks for reading. Next up, shopping! And I give you a no-angst guarantee.


	14. Tickling, Torture and Time to Get Away

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **_**Tickling, Torture and Time to Get Away**_

Light woke up strangely warm. Usually, L hogged the covers, leaving him with only a sheet or thin top blanket. He usually awoke in the morning freezing. He complained often enough about it, but L would always just grin and offer Light a place on his bed under all his warm covers. _As if? _Gah, memories of last night raced through Light's mind and he realized L just won that contest of the wills.

However, Light couldn't find the effort to complain at the moment. The warmth was nice and he rubbed his nose gently into the soft down of what he thought were the blankets and tugged them closer until they began shuddering. He wearily opened his eyes, still emotionally drained and physically exhausted from the stress and sleeplessness of the past few nights.

L's hunched shoulders were shaking visibly. If Light had thought L to be one to sob uncontrollably, he might have thought the man was shuddering from sobbing fits. Instead the soft chuckles reaching his ears were the cause.

"Light-kun is very affectionate this morning," L gasped through little huffs of giggles. "You're tickling me!"

"Oh," Light said, noticing he had been burying his face in L's tangled mess of ebony-colored hair. His hands slightly rubbed the sides of the detective like he had stroked the piano keys last night. L squirmed and twisted side-to-side in an attempt to thwart the ticklish sensation and tried without avail to keep himself from giggling.

Light smiled apologetically before he attacked in earnest. L, completely caught off guard, swore, stunning Light, but not enough to keep him from pinning L down by sitting on him and tickling the man all over.

"Enough, Light-kun, whatever you want. Just ask. Just quit with the tickle torture," L pleaded, breathlessly.

"Hmm… you're so easy," Light laughingly replied. And before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed L on the mouth. Swift and fleeting, but infused with all the promise of passion that he had pent up inside.

L's arms had circled around his back. As he tried to pull away, L forcibly stopped him and pulled him closer. "More," he begged, looking at Light with the most adorably flushed face that Light couldn't resist. He kissed him again.

L hungrily, greedily took every opening his suspect offered and then more. He swung Light onto his side, pulling him close without breaking the pleasurable contact. Side-to-side, melded together by a tangling of lips and tongues, Light and L lost a little more of themselves in each other than the night before. Wanting desperately to take it further, but knowing Light couldn't, wouldn't without his name being cleared, L unhappily began pulling away from the younger man.

Light felt L pull away rather than saw. His eyes closed tightly, he tightened his arms around L, refusing to let the man slink away from him. "Don't go."

L sighed, "Light, we have to get up."

"You promised me anything, if I stopped tickling you, L," Light mentioned quietly. "What do you think? Can you give me what I want?"

L groaned silently and went completely still. Light was going to be the death of him. He knew it, but seriously, today of all days! They had just managed to sleep in the same bed, in his own private room. His room, where no one dared enter. Not even Watari brooked this sanctuary without L's express permission.

"Light, do you think that's wise," L hesitantly questioned, turning to face the one person in the world he didn't ever want to have to tell no.

"Hmmm… what? Light asked huskily. "You, taking me shopping? Probably not. You haven't ever been, right?" Light looked at the other expectantly, a sly grin forming on his face as he saw realization sink in for L.

"Not funny, Light," L muttered, his libido complaining too. "But it's an interesting idea."

"You should take your boyfriend shopping, L," Light calmly stated, as he slid off the bed. "By the way, do you know that you have started calling me Light?"

"By the way, do you know that you're referring to yourself as my boyfriend?" L sputtered in astonishment.

"Are you going to take me shopping or not?" Light was tugging L towards the door, achingly aware that he had just referred to L as his boyfriend, but uninterested in discussing it.

"I guess so," L acquiesced, following Light and pretending to be as oblivious as he was pretending to be.

"Tuesday's the night, we go clubbing in Misa's room. You need a new outfit. I need a new outfit," Light chatted away without a thought to how silent L was being. "I promised to wear something tight fitting, something I wear when I go clubbing, right?"

Light turned expectantly towards L. He had to put out his arms quickly or the detective would have walked right into him.

"L, are you listening to me?" Light suspiciously probed. "What did I just say?"

"Light-kun is going to wear tight-fitting clothes for me," L breezily answered, before looking at Light earnestly. His thumb came up to his mouth and he chewed on it nervously.

"Light, remember? You were calling me Light, before," the younger man reminded, not wanting L to revert back to his old self quite yet.

"Light, would you mind too terribly if we went to _Abercrombie & Fitch_?"

Light stared, speechless for the umpteenth time around L. He didn't have a clue as to why L would want to go there, or even how he knew it was a store that sold men's clothing.

"Uhm… sure. I like their clothing," Light finally responded, regrouping his thoughts and giving L an odd _what gives_ look.

"Oh I just want to see something," L stated as though he needed to go to _Abercrombie & Fitch_ to test one of his theories. "I'll have Watari prepare the jet."

"What?" Light exclaimed incredulously. "The jet?"

"Yes, Light, we'll fly to London and be there around dinnertime, just in time to eat at the _Pearl_. Oh how I have missed _Decadent Saturdays_. And then we'll head over to the _Mayfair Abercrombie_ store," L dreamily said, getting goose bumps at the thought of champagne, chocolate truffles and cheesecake.

"Uh, okay," Light agreed, confused but feeling strangely pleased that L was acting like a real boyfriend. He was going to take Light to dinner and then shopping.

_He really could get used to this._

* * *

**A/N:** I really try to be original and get my ideas up before anyone else. Even though this chapter was half-way written awhile ago, and the tickling scene was part of it, I have to give a shout-out to **MiaShou**. Here you go, Light's tickling L just for you... well and to get his way. Who wouldn't want a jet plane ride to London to eat at the Pearl and go shopping in the Mayfair!?


	15. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**Leaving on a Jet Plane **_

"Chaperones!" Light blurted out. "Why do we need chaperones?" He continued to complain even as L pulled him into his lap and petted his head.

Matsuda and Misa sat stone still in their seats opposite of the two geniuses tussling and warring over Watari and Soichiro's command for them to bring the bubbly duo along with them if they wanted to go to London as L had suggested. Although, the bubbly duo presently, was not so bubbly. In fact, they might actually still be in stage one -- denial or shock. Either one would work, at least as far as Matsuda was concerned.

"It's not like we're hormonal teenagers who cannot keep our hands off each other."

Matsuda's eyebrows rose at that remark since truthfully, they couldn't. They had been all over each other since Watari had retired to his sleeping compartment.

"Besides, what's going to happen? The condom's going to break. Gesh," Light ranted on in disgust, unaware that he was making a spectacle of himself.

"Light-kun would be wise to be quiet. You're scaring our chaperones," L chided half-heartedly, much more interested in hearing Light's thoughts on safe sex.

Feeling he was scarred for life already for the short time he had to adjust to hearing L being referred to as Light's boyfriend and Misa's five-minute tantrum over being wronged before abruptly hugging her "_two boys_" and saying she knew it all along, Matsuda simply clung to his life force which presently was the jet chair arms. Not that he hadn't seen it coming or that he hadn't ever suspected, but it was like overnight Light all of a sudden couldn't keep his hands off of L, and for that matter, L couldn't keep his hands off of Light. He had never considered himself a homophobe and he still didn't. It was just this was _Light_ and _L_, two of the most intelligent men on the planet; he was seeing behave like _love struck, moony girls_!

"You did threaten to jump my bones," L mentioned suggestively.

"Oh ho, who watched me naked on the big flat screen every chance he got. You're the bad influence," Light quickly retorted.

"Never said I wasn't a bad influence," L slyly remarked, his smirk teasing Light into sitting up and pulling the older man with him.

"Enough with the innuendos, I'm still tired and if we're stuck on this jet plane, I'm sleeping," Light announced, pulling L along with him as he headed back to the sleeping compartments.

"Light, you don't need L to sleep," Misa perkily reprimanded him. "Misa Misa takes being your chaperone very seriously. You cannot sleep with L on this trip."

"Oh, yes I can because I'm not going to be sleeping with him that way," Light huffily explained. "I can't get to sleep now if he's not there."

And the blush that bloomed from the tips of Light's ears, around his neck and all the way up to the roots of his bangs, made Matsuda, Misa and L all break out into a fit of giggles.

"L's like your real-life human teddy bear," Matsuda laughingly questioned, not seriously expecting an answer.

"Yes," Light ground out and stalked away, still leading L with him and leaving Matsuda and Misa to look at each other in dismay.

"Can we get fired if they _you know_ do anything they're not supposed to do?" Matsuda fearfully asked Misa.

"Not really our business, is it? Misa Misa isn't worried," Misa said reassuringly, patting Matsuda's arm. "You relax and sleep. Misa Misa has everything under control."

Meanwhile, L and Light, snuggled up in one of the sleeping compartments, were not getting along as nicely as they had been in front of their chaperones. Watari who could hear their bickering from his compartment all the way in the back, laughed heartily at their conversation.

"Light-kun just bruised my ribs," L winced in pain.

"Well, you just nearly jabbed me in the eye," Light offered, slightly apologetic but more defensively than anything.

"Bloody Hell, what's the problem?" L growled, sitting on top of Light and pinning his arms over his head. "Sit still for one second, will you?"

Light grinned widely at that request and probably a little bit, if he could admit it to himself, out of the warmth pooling in his stomach because of the position L had him in currently.

"Your accent is adorable," Light complimented. "You've never spoken in English around me before."

L tilted his head in his bird-like manner when he was trying to read Light. "Are you flirting with me, Light?"

"Maybe, I think I like you aggressive and temperamental. Plus, hearing you swear turns me on," Light admitted bashfully, the blush taking over his face again.

"Oh really," L said smoothly, caressing Light's wrists with his thumbs as he lowered his body to cover Light's. His voice, dropping so any eavesdroppers couldn't possibly overhear, slipped into his British accent. He then proceeded to inform Light in a very detailed way, using every dirty word he could possibly use, how Light turned him on.

Watari thought about interrupting them at this point, but they were big boys. He really shouldn't be worried. There really wasn't that much room in the sleeping compartment for them to get _that_ physical. He put his ear phones in and tucked the blindfold over his eyes carefully blocking out all the light, and promptly fell asleep.

But he forgot that Light and L were geniuses of a completely different caliber. And they had not explored each other without the chains constricting them. And they had at least twelve hours to be alone without cameras.

_Seriously! How ignorant could that man be?_

* * *

**A/N :** Right on target to complete this fic in 20 parts. So thanks for everyone who has been following. And everyone who has added it to their alerts and favorites. I thank you. And just to let you know, you only have five more chapters to review and let me know how much you liked it with a written review, which are always appreciated as well :)


	16. Abercrombie & Fitch Ads, Oh My!

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **_**Abercrombie & Fitch Ads, Oh My! **_

"Tell me again why we're walking through the kitchens?" Misa asked for the fifteenth time or so it seemed to Light and L, who were forced to come to a complete standstill as the Goth chick turned to question them.

Neither of their tempers were in check, since once again, they had not managed to follow through on the act even with twelve hours, no chain and plenty of room for feeling each other up. Frustrated and extremely irritated, L snapped at the girl to shut-up, turn around and to not stop walking until he said she could.

"Well that was a bit harsh, Ryuzaki," Light chastised, while poking L in the ribs. "Didn't Watari teach you not take your frustration out on others?"

"I have not ever had _others_ to take my frustration out on before now and believe me, Light-kun, it's not working, whatever they say!" L muttered miserably and balling his fists because at the moment, punching something seemed like a good plan.

"Oh, well that does make sense," Light replied sympathetically, before gently grabbing the other man's balled fist and undoing it. Holding his hand, he squeezed it gently as they walked into the private banquet room set up especially for their party.

"Champagne!" Misa exclaimed, racing over to the chilled bottles. Grabbing a bottle in one hand and Matsuda in the other, she yanked them both into the semi-circled booth around the back of the table.

"Umph," Matsuda grunted, "how is that I'm always being yanked around by you!"

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Matsuda," Misa giggled. "Have some champagne! Misa Misa doesn't want to drink alone."

"I'm on duty, I can't," Matsuda said, as he pushed away the champagne flute. L's voice stopped him.

"It's okay, Matsuda," L encouraged. "You're technically off-duty and I plan on having at least two or three glasses myself."

All three pair of eyes targeted in on the lanky detective pulling one of the other bottles of champagne out of the ice bucket. Surprised really was an understatement when explaining that was what they all felt.

"You're drinking alcohol?" Light intoned incredulously. "Doesn't it drop your ability to think by some percentage or something?"

He realized how lame his words sounded when L raised an eyebrow at him through his thick fringe of bangs.

"Possibly, but that's not a problem for me when I'm with the lot of you," L casually stated, hoping Light wouldn't include himself in the insult while gently prying off the cork of the champagne bottle. It popped and fizzed. He elegantly picked up a glass flute and filled it with the swiftly flowing liquid. Tilting it slightly towards Light, he beckoned the amused younger man to sit down.

Light snorted and as he slid past L, and whispered, "You're lucky I find it entertaining to see you act suave and tempting." And then he pinched L's butt, making the older man jump a bit and lose his cocky demeanor.

"And now that's the Ryuzaki, I know and love," Light laughingly berated the other man grinning goofily at him.

Dinner was cozy and comfortable despite the two geniuses rarely finding anything stimulating about the other two's conversation, especially when they began prying about the jet's sleeping arrangements. L ate the entire dessert menu and drank one bottle of champagne on his own. Matsuda and Misa were not faring much better in their gluttonous consumption either. Light didn't know whether to be irritated or entertained by the other three's apparent states of inebriation. Not that they were completely drunk, but they were definitely not entirely sober.

"Maybe we should just have Watari take us back to the jet and headquarters since dinner was a lot for us," Light hesitantly offered up to his giggling companions in the back of the limo.

Watari had simply shaken his head in farcical disappointment. L didn't even notice or maybe he did notice, but he didn't care.

Light thought bitterly how was he suppose to get these three to behave in Abercrombie & Fitch and manage to shop for suitable outfits for him and L. Watari had better stay in the general vicinity and give him a cell phone number where he could get a hold of the man and quickly.

"We have arrived," Watari announced to the comical procession led by a very uptight Light emerging from the limo. The young man hissed orders at the older gentleman even as he waved his merry companions in the right direction.

"And you won't be far away?" He asked again fretfully, turning his head away from the older man being as reassuring as he could be, to watch Misa slam into a revolving door.

Matsuda and L only howled at the poor dazed girl. Light decided at that moment, he was never drinking, ever and neither was L, ever again. It definitely made you stupid. And Misa and Matsuda didn't have many brain cells to diminish or harm as it was, so they definitely shouldn't have been drinking or should do so in the future either.

This thought clamoring in his brain, Light took off after his companions, who had finally figured out how to enter the store.

"Gah, don't go in there. We're going into that store there, without a door." Light projected his voice as much as his modest self would allow and jerked L by the arm, telling him to stay close to him. L smiled prettily at Light and grabbed his hand.

"Sure," he agreed easily, seemingly unaffected like usual by Light's scowls.

"C'mon, you lot," Light grumbled and began his tour of Abercrombie & Fitch, not noticing that L had left his side when he began sifting through jeans and dress shirts.

Matsuda, Misa and L stood staring in awe at the advertisements strategically placed all around the store.

"I've never seen so many beautiful pictures of men in my life," L observed, his tone reverential and his eyes completely focused on the semi-erotic ad of four men in various states of undress running through tall grass.

"Yeah, Bruce Weber is a dirty, old American cowboy, but he knows how to make his models look fine," Misa said disparagingly, shocking both Matsuda and L with her knowledge. "But I cannot wait for the day, he wants to shoot Misa Misa and Light together. Of course, Ryuzaki and Matsuda must come too. Maybe we could all be in the photos together." She began squealing delightedly, causing many of the shoppers in the store to look weirdly their way.

L delighted to see the ads up close and in person but wanting to get away from Misa's obnoxious voice, ventured back over towards Light. The younger man happily perused the racks, oblivious to the gorgeous male specimens displayed all around him. L smiled softly to himself.

"It's probably because he could be one of the models himself," L thought smugly. "And he's all mine." And even as the inane thought raced through the detective's mind, he still rebelliously held onto the fact that Light really was indeed Abercrombie model material.

In fact, the couple standing right next to him staring up at the ad above them seemed to be reading his thoughts.

"It could be, he really does look just like the guy in the ad," the female hedged, looking back at Light and then looking back at the ad and continuing this back and forth until she noticed L watching her curiously. She stared, and her eyes went wide. She nudged her partner in what she hoped was a discreet manner, but L could have told her otherwise if he had felt like it. Instead he ambled over to Light, losing interest in her and her observations.

"Hi there," L said softly, notifying Light of his presence.

"Hello yourself," Light said, smiling because it sounded like L was more in control of himself now that he had had time to get some fresh air and walk around.

"What do you think?" He asked L, holding up two t-shirts that he really shouldn't ever be allowed to wear if L wasn't ever going to get lucky with him.

L only smiled and gave Light a _do I really look like I have any clue as to fashion_ face and then pulled on his white sweatshirt for a visual aid.

"Too true," Light laughingly responded before picking the white one and placing the grey one, neatly folded, back into its cubbyhole. "Let's head to the dressing rooms, I need to try a few items on."

"Hey… are you two the models in this ad?" A voice rang out and Light and L didn't even bother turning because they didn't think anything of it. However, it persisted and continued to follow them as they maneuvered through the store.

Finally, Light had had enough. "Are you going to follow us around the entire store?"

"Yes, we just want to take a few pictures of you with your boyfriend."

"Why?" Light asked, shaken and a bit bemused that he and L had really had only one day of being together and they were immediately made in an Abercrombie & Fitch store.

"We don't care for our pictures to be taken," Light tried to explain politely.

"No, but you'll let a professional photographer shoot you, half-naked and wrapped in each other's arms, blow it up and hang it in here," their A&F stalker bit out.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Light demanded, curiously but irately.

"That." The belligerent man pointed to an ad that had two models without shirts, one in boxers, and the other with his really low rider jeans barely hanging on his hips, and the two looked almost identical to L and Light.

"Damn," Light said breathlessly. "Are we really that sexy?"

"We're too sexy for our shirts…," L muttered derisively, before giving Light a pointed look. "We have a bit of a problem here, Light-kun."

A crowd was gathering around the two men and many pointing and asking if they could take pictures or have their pictures taken with the two men they thought were models. Light was beginning to understand the situation better now that his attention wasn't focused on the ad causing the speculation.

Any second, flash was going to ignite all around them and they were pretty much cornered. As long as they couldn't see his face, so what if they managed to take pictures. That was Light's last thought before plastering L against him and pulling him towards the wall. L's back to the cameras and his face hidden since his mouth was moaning against Light's because of his kissing ploy. And then it wasn't a ploy, but a full-scale attack on L's part to make certain Light knew exactly how pleased he was with his quick-thinking.

The two of them couldn't be certain how long they had been at it before they heard Matsuda and Misa come wailing through the crowd, throwing large beach towels over them and telling them to run towards the back. Already the crowd swarmed around Matsuda and Misa, recognizing the international Lolita model. It seemed that now the paparazzi had heard about potential public figures being in the store and the front was completely blocked.

Light and L headed towards the private dressing rooms in the back. All the doors were locked. L pulled a pick device out of his back pocket and began picking one of the dressing room's locks. At least in there, they could hide until Watari rid the store of the paparazzi.

"Do it now, L," Light whispered, seeing photographers heading their way. Checking their surroundings in hopes of catching a glimpse of the A&F models they had been told were around somewhere.

"C'mon L, you have done this before, right," Light groaned, amazed that it was taking the man so long.

"If Light-kun would just relax, I could do it!" L hissed exasperatedly.

"Gentle, gentle!" Light scolded, seeing L's hands jerk too fast to force the lock.

"Here, slide it in like this," Light said as he covered L's hands with his own and gently probed the lock with the pick. "You have to be firm but gentle with it."

L was certain he was having an outer body experience. He had become more and more aroused through that entire conversation than he had looking at the black and white ads hanging around the store. He was sick and desperate. He hurriedly pulled Light into the dressing room stall.

"What, I can't help it if you're hands are too rough!" Light exclaimed, thinking L was upset that Light had been able to pick the lock faster than him.

"Gentle or rough, Light-kun," L barked, addressing the sexual undercurrent of their conversation. "Kira isn't getting in the way of us becoming intimate any longer."

"Say what?" Light gasped.

"Call Watari and tell him where we are," L commanded. "And then you and I are going to have a long chat while we wait about how Kira should be dealt with so we can get on with our lives."

"You've lost your mind," Light said haltingly.

"Drinking, PDA. Although necessary," he added when L's stern glare pierced him. "Holding me hostage in a dressing room…, At least let me try on the clothes."

"Sure, go right ahead." L smirked as he saw understanding dawn on Light's face at how that request only added fuel to the fire.


	17. The Devil in Me

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **_**The Devil in Me**_

"Light. Light. Omigod!" Misa's annoyingly loud, shrill voice reverberated through the room as Light groaned and pulled his pillows over his head. He didn't even bother to look and see how L was faring with the intrusion. Or care that his already styled hair was going to be ruined.

Light felt his bed bounce and himself shaken violently. His murderous thoughts briefly felt natural before he shook his head and internally scolded himself for being such an evil-minded genius. Afterall, Misa was being really sweet about the whole gay debacle. And at one time, he had feared she would hurt him if he had ever looked at another person romantically. He probably should still play nice.

"What Misa?" He asked belligerently, poking his head out from underneath the pillows.

His whole demeanor changed when he saw Misa's face. Her usually sunny, but dopey persona was gone and instead real fear marred her features.

"Your parents' home…, here." She handed Light the latest edition of _the Sun_.

_**The Sun shines too bright for Light Yagami**_

_The Yagami household that currently housed only the mother and daughter of the family was torched last night by an unknown source. Arson is suspected. Thankfully, Light's luck has not entirely run out and he and his family were safely away at the time. However, since the arrogant, pretty boy has come out and been linked with L of all people, he has been mobbed by photographers, missed all his classes, and now faced a fire that wiped out all his and his family's belongings. What next will go wrong for the player who has thrown Misa Amane's love away for the enigmatic, but never photographed L?_

"What the Hell?" Light shouted, jumping out of bed like the fire was presently heating the room even though he had only put boxers on after getting out of the shower.

"Light, don't worry. Your mother and sister are okay. Shaken but that's to be expected when everything you have ever owned goes up in flames."

L's soft baritone drawl caught Light's attention and helped him calm down.

"No one was hurt?" He asked anxiously, wearily sitting on the bed but looking up at the detective propped against the door looking at him worriedly.

"No one was hurt. Your mom and sister are at a fancy hotel and when your dad left, they were laughing and giggling and watching television. Your sister thinks it's great she gets to take the next few days off from school and stay at the hotel to recover from the shock."

"She would," Light muttered. "What about the rest of the building? How?"

He looked up again at L, confused and wanting answers but unable to process anything logically.

L came over and shooed Misa from the room. She took the hint and closed the door as she left.

Sitting behind Light on the bed, L gently wrapped his arms around the other's torso and pulled him against his chest.

"Shh… no one was hurt. Your family's place was the only thing destroyed. Your mom, dad and sister are taking it all in stride. Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Everything seems to be happening to me and I have no control over it!" Light vented, frustrated and frightened for his family. "I'm not a robot, L. I have feelings."

"Light-kun is moody, temperamental and sensitive and he just now noticed," L teased lightly while nuzzling against the back of Light's neck.

"Please L, do you know how it makes me feel to know _the Sun_ knew about the fire before I did?"

L leaned closer to Light and used the younger man's shoulder as a head rest. "No, but I'm sure it smarts," he said placidly.

"It does. More than I wish to admit or am willing to admit, or hell, why am I talking about this with you?" Light rambled, running a hand through his now static-charged hair.

"Because we're in a relationship whether we choose to believe it or not," L explained softly, even afraid for himself of the repercussions of that confession.

"We are, aren't we?" Light admitted, fearfully. "You and I seem joined at the hip more often than not."

L nodded to the chain laying on the bedside table and laughed softly. "More like joined at the wrists wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Light murmured, enjoying the electric sensation L's lips presently sucking gently on his neck created. "God, L, stop. We agreed in Abercrombie, not until I'm proven innocent."

Even as he spoke, Light's head tilted backwards, giving L more access to his slender neck. L slowly licked his way up it and bit his suspect's earlobe a little too hard, jarring him out of his dazed submission.

"Why did you do that?" Light angrily questioned, giving L a hurt look.

"I didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage of you," the detective sadly replied, standing up and heading for the door.

"Get dressed. We have a lot to clean up after Matsuda and Misa made a mess of our original plans."

"Surprised _the Sun_ didn't have a detailed article stating how Misa dumped me for an average looking, less than stellar intelligent male," Light furiously muttered as he hopped in place, tugging his pants up as L looked on interestedly.

"Are the two of them for real?"

L shrugged. "Do you care?"

"Well, it definitely doesn't seem fair that I get called a player and arrogant pretty boy when she is the one who announced to the entire paparazzi that she had decided Matsuda was more her type. As if? He can't hold a candle to me in looks or intelligence!" Light carried on snarkily, still hopping in place since his pants seemed tighter than usual.

"Damn! Is everything, even my clothes, finding me repulsive today?" Light hissed after giving up and throwing the pants against the wall.

"Quit trying to get into my pants," L mono-toned. "And your day will go smoother, I promise."

"What?!" Light asked, startled because he knew he hadn't made any attempts of the sort since L walked into the room.

"Light-kun, those were my pants you were attempting to put on."

"Oh."

The younger man fell back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. He mumbled incoherently through the pillow although L caught bits and pieces of something along the lines of stupid Matsuda and Watari and clothes.

"You don't like the clothes Watari chose for us since we didn't get to finish our shopping expedition?" L asked quietly, trying to ease Light out of hiding.

"Clothes?!" Light peeked out from underneath the pillows, giving L a good view of his red face. "Have you seen them?"

The older genius would never understand how he affected Light in this way. The younger man always seemed completely in control of himself and emotions unless L was involved. And then it was almost like Light was a different person. He was open to teasing, embarrassment and emotional outbursts.

In fact, now that L really thought about it, the same could be said about him. He was only fair game when it came to his feelings and want of Light. When did they become dependant on each other? L refused to think any further about it. It was depressing and didn't bode well for either of them.

"He bought me a Pikachu shirt! And you…, you have a Hello Kitty shirt. What's even more disgusting…," Light said, warming to the topic as he continued on with his rant, "is that the Hello Kitty shirt is actually more stylish than the Pokemon shirt! How does he manage it?"

The appalled look on Light's face was too adorable and L found himself laughing at the younger man without meaning to do so. Light threw the pillow he had been hiding under at the older man.

"Of course, you don't care. What do you know of fashion, right?"

L just continued chuckling in response, even as he pointed to where Light's actual set of clothes meant for him were laying.

"The jeans are good though. I like them a lot," Light mentioned as an afterthought, looking around knowing that Watari more than likely was watching them at that very moment and it would be impolite not to find something good in his clothing selection.

"We'll find you another shirt to wear," L finally said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny, you know," Light complained, putting on the jeans easily since they weren't sized for L's skinny frame.

"And where would this other shirt be?" He asked, turning to face L who stood and openly leered at the younger man's bare chest, for some reason just realizing how naked Light had been.

"Oh, it's around here somewhere," L mentioned lazily. His mind not really focused on what Light was saying and more on how lovely his suspect looked without a shirt.

Light began backing away slowly, holding his hands out in front of him as a barrier between him and the detective now stalking him.

"No, L, not again. Really, you cannot jump me every time you have a lustful thought. Besides you're such a tease and I'm confused and frustrated and it cannot be good for either of us to keep going back and forth like this," he pleaded, knowing L was processing what he was saying but not certain that the detective's lust crazed mind cared.

When the back of his knees hit the bed, Light knew he was in trouble. L continued forward. Light's back hit the bed and L followed still. His mouth hungrily attached to Light's. And once again, they were vacillating between their need for each other and their need for truth and justice.

Both of them realized almost at the same time they were letting their physical attraction lead them into temptation.

"You're the devil," Light whispered reverently, kissing L quickly before pushing away from him reluctantly.

"Hmmm, maybe, but you're more likely to be him than me," L whispered back. And the deprecatory smile he wore when Light glanced at his face tore through Light ripping his heart to shreds. But he refused to let L see it and turned quickly away, sliding off the bed.

"Where's my shirt, L?"

"In the closet. It's the white one you showed me before we made a dash to the changing rooms," L calmly stated, despite the tumultuous emotional state he was in.

"What more do we have to do? Really, Matsuda and Misa did us a favor. We don't have to worry about whether Higuchi knows if Matsuda is alive or how we'll entice him to the Sakura Television station. Their little impromptu press conference covered all the bases."

"If I didn't know Misa to be a silly nitwit, then I could almost believe she planned for that to happen all along and had a speech prepared," Light speculated amusedly. "She sure did amazingly well for off the cuff."

Fully dressed and emotions in check, Light felt comfortable enough to face L again. "Is Misa still going to have the clubbing party in her room tonight or did you nix that?"

"No, it's still going to happen," L answered, lying on his back, his head propped on the palm of his hands.

Light towered over the sprawled detective and again felt the urge to bend over him and kiss him. He remained as he was. L was doing his probing look thing that drove him crazy.

He wanted to yell that he wasn't Kira but he settled for stonily staring at the unblinking older man.

Finally, L broke the silence.

"Light, how brilliant of a criminal mastermind, would you be?"

"Evidently, I would suck at it," Light breezily responded.

L balked at that answer, and looked expectantly at Light with an _explain thyself_ glare.

"You suspected me the moment you met me. Actually no, simply from my profile. How good could I be, if that's the case?"

Light gave L a _see what I mean_ prissy face and laid down on the bed beside the detective.

"Was that an admission of guilt?" L mockingly asked, turning on his side to face Light who did the same.

"No, I maintain I'm innocent," Light clarified. "However, whenever I see the evidence and analyze myself, your theories fit and it infuriates me, because I know I'm innocent."

"And it does make me feel stupid to think that I would let myself be such a perfect, main suspect in the Kira case, of all things!" Light explained painfully.

"What if you had the power to erase your memories and then regain them again sometime in the future, even if now you yourself aren't even aware that you're Kira?" L pushed harder this time, wanting to see how much Light would take from him now that they were close. "Would you have had a plan? Don't you think you would have some way of controlling everything that occurred even if you were in the dark, mentally, Light?"

"Yes, I would." Light simply offered L everything he had. The truth as he now knew it. He was certain he was innocent, but in this theoretical world L had created, he freely admitted that he was intelligent enough to pull off a stunt of that caliber.

L kissed Light apologetically and forcefully. He knew the younger man had let his pride be trampled with this conversation and had willingly allowed himself to be at L's mercy through out it.

When they broke apart, they both tried to catch their breath, all the while wanting more but fearful of their strange, growing bond.

Light realized that was the only way L could apologize to him. And he accepted it as such.

"Should we get back to work since tonight is our last night of free time before the big day," L reminded unenthusiastically.

"Wait," Light sharply said, pulling L back onto the bed as he was before.

"The only thing I truly remember when I walked into your hotel room that day to ask for confinement, even now…," Light hesitated.

L could see the apprehension in Light's eyes and kept quiet; afraid he wouldn't continue if a word was spoken.

"Was that I wanted…, No. I needed to be close to you. Being close to you was the only way to save me."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha… I managed to include Pikachu! And Hello Kitty! You're always such an inspiration! Once again for **MiaoShou** who comes up with the coolest ideas that sometimes it's just too tempting not to borrow them ;)

Also, I'm scared. Remember my promise for little to none angst remaining. This chapter may qualify which means I broke my promise. Sorry, but I have to set up the ending which is still coming in a 20 chapter installment, meaning only three more to go. Any comments on this one… or did I scar you all for life?


	18. Kira on a Silver Platter

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: **_**Kira on a Silver Platter**_

Four cameras sat by Watari and each were connected to four computers. The images careening across the monitors blurred, since the older gentleman needed only a glimpse to see if they needed to be deleted.

L casually commanded behind him when the picture of he and Light kissing for the first time flashed onto the monitor, "Stop."

The bafflement on Watari's face could be visibly felt by L even though he wasn't looking at his surrogate parent but at the expression on his and Light's faces after the kiss they had shared. It was remarkable how alike they were.

"We have to delete all of these, and you know it, Master Ryuzaki."

"Yes, go ahead," L drawled, keeping his inflection dead-panned but the other man wasn't fooled.

"You left Light shackled to his computer desk with his father and the task force to keep an eye on him," Watari mentioned slowly. "Was that wise?"

The detective stonily smiled. "You know it wasn't, but do I care right now?"

"May I see the results?"

Watari placed Light's wallet and watch in front of him. Both of these items had been torn, shredded, disassembled and every inch had been analyzed.

"So it is the same as the piece of paper that Misa gave us," L sadly commented.

"Yes, he had pieces of the Death Note hidden in both of these items."

"You have replaced these originals without him knowing?" L asked, intensely studying the results, wondering why his life seemed destined to be complicated even when his heart felt it should be simple.

"Enough agonizing over this evidence," Watari's calm voice directed. "It's time to burn them. Do it now before you change your mind and throw away what fate has handed you on a silver platter, I might add."

"Silver Platter?" L mocked. "My boyfriend is Kira. How's that for silver platter."

"Rem loves Misa and is cooperating fully. Misa has brilliantly acted her part. She's a great little actress. We know the motives and the character of Light and so does Rem and Misa. Master Ryuzaki, you are doing the right thing, if it's what your heart desires."

Watari truly believed it. He felt the evil in all of this mess was really the reckless apathy of the Shinigami named Ryuk. And if he ever had a chance to speak to the thing that had possessed Light and contributed to him becoming Kira, he would give it an earful, Death Note or no.

As the last of the photographed memories flashed before L's eyes, he tossed both of Kira's precious but destructive possessions into the incinerator. After these, he grabbed the four cameras, monitors and circuit boards of the four computers and tossed those in as well. Having already been prepped for destruction, the incinerator, with a quick push of the red flashing button, turned all of L's tangible memories of Light to charred ashes.

With one last sad look, L mourned the loss of those photographs and the reason why he had to destroy them before leaving to return to a memory-less Kira. A mass-murderer who he loved dearly and was about to save even at great detriment to his own reputation and keen sense of pride.

Everyone turned to look at L when he walked back into the main room of headquarters.

Not that he was surprised to see them turn in unison. After all, he had left Light, handcuffed to the computer desk and not to him which everyone was used to seeing. Even Light had been surprised despite the fact L had been letting him loose in the bedroom, more often than not. And with that thought, and how risqué it sounded, L's misplaced sense of foreboding fell away and he grinned goofily at Light.

The younger man's eyebrow quirked upwards, but he smiled entrancingly back at L, who walked purposefully towards the other and unchained him from the desk but shackled his wrist to his own again. As the cuff clicked into place, L finally felt all his insecurities and doubts fade away. Without another thought, he kissed Light possessively on the mouth in front of everybody.

Now the whole room was staring, mouths agape and unified in their belief that L had finally snapped.

"What?" L asked belligerently. "It's not like anyone here has not thought or known something was between us."

Light simply snickered and returned to his work. Everyone else still stared in amazement. L decided to ignore them as Light was and sat down in his chair beside Light and asked him how the report was going.

"Fine, it will be done processing the information in about two minutes," Light replied.

Then in a whisper, because everyone in the room leaned forward in hopes of catching anything he might say. He stopped, and turned to stare hard at them all. _Evilly_. His Light death glare may not work on L but it effectively made everyone on the task force, including his father, pretend to go back to work and quit staring at the two geniuses huddled together.

"I won't have anything to do after it's finished," Light complained, whispering even lower but not caring since it meant his lips were practically touching L's earlobe.

L's grin widened at that remark. "Would you like to go back to the bedroom and rest before tonight? I too am done with what I needed to complete today."

"Are you serious?" Light asked incredulously. "You made it sound like there was an enormous amount of work to be done."

"I only said that because…," L looked again at their audience before lowering his voice to a pitch that he too now had to place his mouth right at Light's earlobe to be heard. "Light-kun and I couldn't agree on how to further our relationship."

The shivers that crawled up and down Light's spine at the emphasis L placed on relationship should have told him it was a bad idea to leave and go anywhere with the detective alone. However, he was tired and restless and anxious and a variety of other things that he refused to put an adjective on because it would sound crass. And so after printing the report and putting it in L's in-box, he followed the delighted older man not back to their shared room, but again to _his _room. His personal sanctuary.

"What are we going to do here?" Light asked curiously but apprehensively, knowing last time they were here it had led to embarrassing confessions.

"Why don't you just play the piano a bit," L suggested, adoring how Light's face flittingly displayed a variety of emotions that showed how unnerved he was being in this room with L again.

When Light played, and oh how he played, everything in L just melted. He sat beside Light mesmerized and intoxicated on the music filtering through the room. When Light finally stopped, a couple of hours later, L had to physically shake himself out of his stupor.

Light laughed. "I feel like a snake-charmer when I play for you."

"Good description, Light-kun," L sarcastically said, pulling the boy towards the bed. "Ready for a nap?"

"Hmmm… so the snake doesn't want to play?" Light inquired impishly.

"No, the charmer isn't ready yet," L gently chided. "He needs more practice."

Light pinched L for that remark but still let him tug him towards the bed.

"Uhm…, speaking of practice, L," Light hesitantly mentioned. "Remember when you said you had never been clubbing before, Misa took it as an invitation to set up dance lessons for you."

"What?" L asked, shocked, and instinctually he brought his thumb up to his mouth. He began nibbling on it as Light continued on despite his evident discomfort.

"Yeah, she wants us to come to her room a little early and she'll show us…, well you, since I already know how to dance, some moves for tonight," Light explained further, but noticing L's eyes growing even bigger by the second.

"It's okay, I'll be your partner for every dance if you don't feel comfortable with anyone else," Light said hopefully, thinking that would make L stop worrying his lip and thumb.

"I'm fine, Light-kun," L said slowly. "Dance lessons with Misa sound interesting and you should dance with whomever you want."

"Don't you want to dance with me?" Light whined sincerely when he heard the emptiness of L's tone when speaking of dancing with him. "I want to dance with you."

L's head whipped around to curiously examine Light's face at that blatant plea for attention before he roughly pushed Light down on the bed.

"You drive me crazy," he bit out, frustrated and confused by Light's emotional response over his willingness to let Light dance with others. It didn't mean that he was giving him permission to do anything else with anyone, it was just dancing.

"Ahhh, yes I think," Light's stunned voice hitched breathlessly before he was able to spit out, "that's the idea." His glassed over eyes reminded L how much the younger man had enjoyed L losing his control in the jet, making the older man lick his lips hungrily.

"What kind of dancing are you planning on doing tonight, Light-kun?" L asked, his eyes glittering dangerously as he loomed closer to the younger man sinking further into the bed. "Your outburst makes me think letting you dance with others might not be wise."

"Nuuuh…, ttthingg…, nothing like that," Light again was barely capable of speaking without sucking in deep gulps of air now that L's body hovered over his. "You cannot be this close to me and expect me to think clearly."

"Really." The detective pulled the younger man's shirt off, revealing his tanned, tight stomach. Letting his hands splay across it, he explored every plane with his fingers until they slipped to the hip bones. Pausing to glance up at his alluring subject's face, he noticed that Light's eyes had closed.

"Don't stop, L," he commanded even though his eyes remained tightly shut. "Not now. No more teasing. Please!"

And with that cry of desperation, L lost his mind. Flurried hands, mouth, tongue and teeth crashed Light's mental circuits. He could barely breath, moaning wantonly and furiously clutching to L for support. The two were completely enraptured with each other until the loud clanging from the phone on the bedside table finally penetrated their over-worked sentient actions.

"Bloody Hell! The building better be burning down!" L ranted as he grabbed the phone to answer it.

Watari's amused voice came over the line, a little too smugly that L in his edgy state, snapped angrily at the older gentleman for the first time in years.

"What is it?"

"A few members of the Yotsuba group are having their own unannounced meeting and discussing who Kira might be." Watari quickly explained why his interruption was necessary recognizing L's desperation. "It seems they have an internal revolt brewing too."

"Does it look like anything will come of it tonight before tomorrow's plans?"

"I cannot tell," Watari honestly responded, wishing he could let the boys have more time together alone, but knowing these new events could be detrimental to the stage they had elaborately created already.

"Fine, we're coming," L grumbled. Rolling off Light and allowing him to sit up, the frustrated male hung up the phone. Light had already pulled his shirt back on and straightened his clothing when L stood to leave.

"Here we go again," L said vexingly. He grabbed Light's hand and pulled him into a hug, surprising the younger man. "I promise as soon as we can, we'll finish this."

Swiftly kissing on the lips, the two walked hand-in-hand towards yet another Kira crisis.


	19. Dirty Dancing 101

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: **_**Dirty Dancing 101**_

Finally, with Light's quick-thinking, the scheming but fearful remaining Yotsuba members were stabilized. However, the situation had done nothing for L or Light's mood and they both felt drained.

"Ten minutes until we are expected in Misa's room," Light balefully noticed. "This day sucks!"

"Yes it does," L deploringly replied, agreeing to the other's assessment of the day.

"On to dance lessons, Light-kun," he continued with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh joy!" The facetious response was all Light could muster, being neither thrilled nor happy about having dancing lessons with either L or Misa.

The two dejected men quickly changed in their own room before heading towards Misa's. Light dressed in a very form-fitting black button up shirt with two buttons open at the neck leaving quite a bit of skin showing. L's mouth watered every time he looked at the younger man. The detective, even though he had been fussed over by Light, still had managed to wear the Hello Kitty shirt that he adored. Also, he was proud that he hadn't slammed the door in his partner's face at all eye-rolling he did on seeing the offensive piece of clothing.

"Really, Light, what's wrong with my Hello Kitty shirt?" L playfully taunted. "Even you said it was stylish."

He threw out this last comment with a smile and a quick step to head off Light and get in front of him, knowing the boy was probably going to try to pinch him or do some other bodily harm to him for making fun of his obsessive need to be trendy.

Light merely dragged his feet even more. "L, couldn't you let me just go sleep a bit and you endure Misa's dance lessons on your own?"

It wasn't a question and L knew from the tone and the narrowed slits Light's eyes had become that he would get an earful if he didn't step lightly.

"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill, Light?" He asked before attempting to be placating. "Although, tell me again why we let Misa do anything?"

"Because every once in awhile she does pull off some brilliantly, however unplanned, moves that help us out greatly," Light resignedly offered, feeling slightly guilty for making L think he didn't want to spend time with him or that he would leave him to Misa's frighteningly perky devices.

Standing side-by-side in front of Misa's door, the two geniuses looked at each other pitifully. Neither knocked.

"Uhm… Light-kun, maybe you should," L prodded.

The younger man shook his head vigorously. "Can we just stand here two more minutes in silence before we enter that…, that Hellish room of noise and mayhem?" Light's face was tinged green and if L didn't know better, he would say the other man was eaten up with dread.

"Light, are you okay?"

"Yeah…, I'm just tired, still worried about my family and honestly, not in the mood for clubbing of all things now." Light softly exhaled. "Plus we're both edgy and irritable. We're going to be miserable and make each other miserable. We cannot even dress without fighting!"

"Well, that's easily explained," the older man deprecatingly said. "I'm in no mood to see you dressed. For the past three days, every time I attempt to undress you, we're interrupted!"

Light giggled. And then his giggles turned into full-blown laughter. "It's true," he said despairingly. "How can we be so unlucky when it comes to getting lucky?"

And as depressing as that thought was, both geniuses broke into side-splitting laughter at Light's wording. Slowly catching their breath, L gestured to Light to knock.

"Okay already! I still say this day sucks," Light grumbled darkly before knocking.

Matsuda answered. He didn't look any happier than the two males facing him. _Tokio Hotel _blared in the background. _Too young to live a lie, Look into my eyes…__**.**_

"At least, she has decent music playing," Light complimented, surprised and happily entering now that he liked the choice of music.

L and Matsuda stared at him hatefully. They followed behind the now eager Light. The room looked very much like a club. A turntable stood in the corner. Black carpets lined the floor, lights lowered, multi-colored strobe lights paraded over the walls and spotlighted neon signs plastered on the ceiling and various spots on the walls.

Misa came bouncing out. With a click of the remote, the music cut off.

"Hello boys." She greeted them even as she motioned them to come to the middle of the room.

"C'mon, don't be shy. Misa Misa is a wonderful dance teacher. And Light and Matsuda already know how to dance," she encouragingly said after glancing at L's moping demeanor.

L just stood and stared at her haughtily. He wasn't moving or doing anything to aid her in this pursuit to make him some male clubbing professional. Were there even such people? Probably, but L was quickly brought out of his reverie when he thought he heard Misa tell Light he had to…, "What?!"

"Yes, Light, kneel down and take hold of his hips," Misa instructed, pushing the younger man in front of the detective and managing to get him on his knees.

"Now place your hands on his hips," she commanded exasperatedly, when Light looked again at her in horror.

"Someone has to make his hips thrust forward," Misa explained as though nothing was more natural in the world than Light positioned as such in front of L.

The pink tinge highlighting the younger man's face didn't help the picture at all. Light, flushed with his face and hands close to L in ways that he had only dreamed of, was getting to him. His thumb came up and he gnawed on it. _Hard!_

"If you ever speak a word of this night to anyone," Light began, his head tilting backwards to look up and noticing the smirk tugging on L's lips as he looked down into the younger man's embarrassed face.

"Do you know how many times I have imagined you in this position, Light-kun," L softly questioned. Misa was busy dictating to Matsuda what music to play and had her back to the two.

L let his hands slide into the kneeling boy's silky hair, gripping it tight and tilting his head even further back, making him gasp in pained pleasure. One hand stabilized Light and the other stroked the sinewy neck muscles straining elegantly from the sharp angle L held his head.

As quickly as he had captured Light, L stopped, seeing Misa beginning to turn back to them and telling Matsuda to come over as well. Light struggled out of his dazed state, especially when Misa positioned Matsuda behind L.

"Just like in _Dirty __Dancing_," she pronounced even as _Mickey and Sylvia's Love is Strange_ sounded through the speakers.

"Now Matsuda put your hands on L's waist and see if you can get his torso to move in a circular motion while Light...,"

"Light!" She wailed loudly.

She was too late.

Light had already fallen to his backside. He had turned away from his L frontal-facing position but had let his head fall against L's inner thigh and his body be propped up by the detective's legs. His mortification visible on his face, even though his eyes were shut tightly so he didn't have to see the smirk he knew was plastered on L's face this very minute.

The smirking detective's free hand combed through Light's hair, in an effort to calm the younger man he knew was growing increasingly agitated by the second. But even the usual stoic L was unhinged enough by their closeness that his thumb was now bleeding and probably would need to be disinfected and bandaged before he did anything else.

Matsuda still standing behind L, mumbled something only the two men in front of him could overhear. "Yeah, I feel dirty all right. What's she doing here, creating a scene for her own personal live-action yaoi doujinishi?"

"You can remove your hands from my torso anytime, Matsuda, if you feel so inclined," L bitingly offered. "You are cute, but Light is more my type, especially if I'm going to be the subject of such smutty material."

And with a wink at Misa and a twist and thrust of his hips and torso, L showed off some very adept dancing moves, leaving both Matsuda and Misa speechless. Light still on the floor, still keeping his eyes shut tight, didn't see L's dancing expertise.

He also refused to budge until L hauled him upwards with one swift yank and drawled in his ear, "Matsuda's contemplating a threesome, and while it might be tempting, I don't share my toys with anyone."

At that, Light's eyes shot open and he pinched the detective hard.

"Neither do I."


	20. Feline Spats and Red Herring

**Title: **_**A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **_**Feline Spats and Red Herring**_

Misa was spazzing. There was no other word for it. Light leaned against L and they both stood in the center of the room where she had only moments ago tried to have them re-enact the famous threesome dance scene from _Dirty Dancing_. More interesting to the boys though was Matsuda. The man, normally a veritable ray of sunshine, was gloomier than anyone had ever seen him.

"Please, Matsuda, quit moping like a rain cloud and help me," Misa whined, tripping over the corner of one of the dark rugs lining the room.

Matsuda only glared at her, firmly settling in on the stool he currently occupied. Light and L raised eyebrows at the action.

"April showers bring May flowers," the bubbly girl chanted, tapping Matsuda on the nose and actually getting a small grin from him with the backhanded request to cheer up. "C'mon, you cannot stay mad at me forever."

"Matsuda can become angry?" L asked in disbelief.

"Why?" Light pried incredulously.

"I'm not mad at you Misa…, well maybe I am over the whole dancing episode. Gah, why would you make us stand like…," Matsuda said pitifully, gesturing wildly in the other two men's direction. "They like each other, but really, did you have to bring me into the action."

"Action, what action? I haven't seen any since …, well not ever yet!" L muttered irritably.

"And you know my patience is lower than usual, since you've given me that kitten!" Matsuda offered up as an explanation, ignoring L's outburst and leaving the two geniuses still in the dark.

"Kitten?" Both men bemusedly asked in unison.

"Yes, Misa gave me a kitten," Matsuda said, shaking his head with disgust. "A little grey tortoise-shell haired feline monster that refuses to let me sleep."

"You don't like her?" Misa wailed. "Misa Misa was just trying to keep you from having a heart attack. Plus she's sooooo cute."

"Somewhere Misa read that owning a cat reduces the risk of dying from a heart attack by up to forty percent. She thought I needed the protection against Kira," Matsuda quickly explained, when Light and L stared rather stupidly at the wailing girl.

"Yet another example of wasteful, government spending," L laughingly remarked. "Sounds like one of those inane, grant-driven studies that says men are four times more likely to be struck by lightening than women or that bees dance as a way of communicating."

"Humph, Misa Misa doesn't need a study to let her know men are more stupid when it comes to facing danger."

All three men looked at her in irritation. "What? Misa Misa is only stating the obvious!"

She faced L quickly, pointing an accusing finger at him and effectively shutting him up. "Do not mock Yuki's ability to protect Matsuda," she said bitingly as L opened his mouth to deride her theories.

As if summoned by her spoken name, a tiny furball of spastic energy came bundling out of the back room and skidded to a halt in front of Light. Big obsidian, chibi eyes stared up at him longingly.

"Well, that's a first," Matsuda scathingly commented. "She's not attacking you."

"Oh, look at her. She's the most precious thing I have ever seen!" Light praised the little kitten now preening in front of him. He sat down and placed her in his lap, Matsuda watching as the "monster" curled up and purred adoringly for Light.

"Look L, isn't she cute?"

"Uh, no," L answered plainly and warily eyeing the kitten that rubbed generously against Light's thigh. "No, I definitely don't like her and how can you?"

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean the rest of us have," Light retorted. The kitten was now pawing his leg like she owned the younger man. She purred contently, but every once in a few purrs, she shot L a nasty look.

The irritated detective attempted to swat her in Matsuda's direction after telling himself there was no way he was personifying this nasty piece of fluff. She hissed and Light quickly grabbed her out of L's reach. Her big eyes peered up at L in anger before unleashing the most pathetic, sad-looking face on Light and garnishing all his sympathy.

"Look, she has L's eyes," Light remarked. "See how her pupils grow so large that you can barely see any of the irises."

"And she adores Light," Misa remarked, smiling at L mischievously.

Matsuda saw an opportunity and ran with it. "Good, then you two can keep her tonight so I can get some sleep."

"Not going to happen, Matsuda," said the older man, staring menacingly at the kitten now smirking at him. "Do not take that attitude with me, little miss."

Three pairs of eyes narrowed onto L attempting to stare down Yuki. Surprisingly enough, as the three watched, it did look like the kitten and L were indeed having a staring match. However, before L felt he could claim the victory in the war, the little "monster" kneaded Light's arm and yawned.

"She's got an attitude worse than yours. And looks like she's just as fond of pretty boys with genius I.Q. levels," Matsuda observed, smiling widely.

"Looks like you'll get that threesome after all, L," Misa amusedly noticed, watching Light gently rub the kitten's chin as she leaned into his touch.

"She's the most beautiful little thing," Light said. "L, can't we keep her. Puh-lease."

"That thing is not sleeping in my bed," L said, shaking his head. "I refuse to compete for your attentions, even if it is with a feline incarnation of myself."

"Have you ever shown a female this much attention, ever, Light?" L questioned warily, watching the younger man give the chibi-faced "monster" butterfly kisses before turning his pleading eyes on the older man.

"You're being evasive," Light muttered. "You know you are. If we were in court, you would be called out for it."

"Hmmm…, you were saying something," L mocked vaguely.

"Yes, I said you were evading. It's called avoidance by psychologists and a Red Herring by logicians. Want me to continue," Light blustered sarcastically.

"No, it's not necessary," L laughingly replied, coming up beside Light and scratching the kitten's ears in his arms. "But you're _in denial_ if you think I'm going to give into your whims on this one."

The younger man tensed as L leaned in closer to him, allowing his one hand to lightly rest on his thigh and the other slide around his shoulders. The kitten watched suspiciously too as L moved in further and brushed the barest of kisses on Light's neck before angling up to put his lips to the other man's earlobe.

Light tried to sound reprimanding as he murmered, "It's not denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept."

He meeped in dismay when L's hands began to knead his thigh much like the kitten had done. Whatever the detective whispered in his ear caused his face to flush furiously and he squirmed, dislodging Yuki and making her mew in frustration.

L leaned in even further, placing a chaste, quick kiss on Light's lips before standing. A huge grin on his face. "What's it going to be?" he asked teasingly.

Matsuda watched in horror as Yuki was deposited gently into his lap, given one last pat on the head, and told to behave. Light took L's hand and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** There are two quotes in here from two literary characters that I love...**.** If you can find them, let me know if you like, since it was fun to fit them into this chapter. Also, the University of Minnesota did indeed do a study that found that owning a cat can reduce the risk of your dying from a heart attack by up to 40 percent. I adore Minnesotans and this one is for my girls there that I miss, and our 3 am workouts with romance novels in tow, aerobic classes with Harry Potter spoilers and sneak peeks, and writing circles that always degenerated into whose sex scene would make me blush first, you evil perverts! Thank God for you all!

And for **Hari-Aisu** whose summer has been as crazed as mine, if not more. You deserve a break lady! Hope you can catch a few moments to yourself. Thanks for all your updates and lovely writing and for taking the time to read mine too :)


	21. Light, Fate and Lollipops

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_**Light, Fate and Lollipops**_

The two geniuses headed towards their room as stealthily as they could, hoping against Murphy's Law, that demanded they run into someone and be side-tracked. At this rate, they had not only Murphy's Law up against them, but it seemed the fates as well. Every attempt at intimacy, despite their growing desire and acceptance of their relationship, had been thwarted. And L's rampantly demanding libido had been unleashed. He would brave the hounds of Hell if it meant he could have Light alone and unclothed!

"Where is Light and L?" Soichiro's voice rang out from in front of their door.

L yanked Light against the wall and out of sight. His index finger pressed against his lips. Light stopped. His mouth, opening and closing just like a mute fish, begged to rant about L's presumptuous movements. Instead he glared hard and pinched the detective, making him jump even though the irritated man managed to keep his cool. L glared back at him, pinched back and put his hand over Light's mouth that began to emit growling sounds now that he was beyond rational thought.

"No doubt they have already left for Miss Amane's room," Watari responded drolly, not really meaning what he said.

The white-haired gentleman received a disbelieving look from Soichiro, who made his way towards the very hallway in which the two men were hiding.

"Bloody Hell, L, that hurt!" Light whined. Now that L knew escape from the two older gentlemen wasn't an option, he had removed his hand from covering Light's never ceasing verbally-moving lips.

"Damn, did I just use British slang that frequently comes out of your mouth?" Light ranted exasperatedly.

"Yes!' The frustrated man heatedly responded, understanding now how Light felt when he heard L speak that way. "Keep speaking that way and I'll jump you here and now. Who cares who's watching?!"

"You two boys going to go dance or are you planning on arguing out here all night?" Soichiro questioned irritably effectively shutting up L's tirade. He had had enough with the bickering since these two had a never-ending stream of it. Turning to Watari, he questioned wearily, "Are you certain you will be able to handle their quirks?"

Watari chuckled. "It will be good for me to have Master Ryuzaki's childish behavior aimed at someone else for once," the older man replied before taking the lead of the slow-moving procession to Misa's room.

Soichiro quickly followed, but not before shooting the two chagrined geniuses a dark look.

Light managed an apologetic grin for his father. L sulked but whether it was over being scolded or diverted from his potential alone time with Light, Soichiro couldn't tell. He peered over his shoulder at the two chained individuals still standing idly in the hallway. "C'mon you two, move," he ground out angrily. "Don't make me say it again."

L pulled a strawberry flavored sucker out of his pants' pocket and popped it in his mouth before yanking Light along after the two older gentlemen. His face contorted spitefully and he couldn't refrain from smarting off, even with his mouth full. "Your dad seems awfully protective of your innocence, Light-kun. Maybe if you weren't so effeminate, he wouldn't be so worried about you!"

"What?" Light sputtered, stumbling along since the chain hurt his wrist when L pulled on it.

"Ouch, L, could you stop pulling so hard on the chain. It hurts my wrist," Light begged, trying to repress his angry urges since his father and Watari were present.

The eye-rolling L did when he turned to let Light catch up with him nearly earned him a punch in the face from the seething younger man. "Light-kun is delicate," L mocked hatefully. "He needs to be treated gently, just like a girl."

"And he pinches like a girl. And he whines like a girl," L continued on, ticking off things with his fingers. "And…,"

"Enough L," Light yelled, watching as the older man noticed he had gone too far in his tantrum. "Your behavior can be excused for a variety of reasons. So I'm not going to get into it with you. But quit picking on me, I'm just as frustrated as you are and anxious about tomorrow too."

All three of the other men's mouths fell open. When had Light ever behaved maturely in the face of L's immature taunts? Not ever, interestingly.

"It was a nice switch," L thought, actually appreciating Light's restraint and even shocking himself with the realization.

He nodded at the younger man breathing hard and still attempting to keep his anger under control. "Okay, Light-kun is right," L conceded. "Can we start walking now?"

"Sure, I just want to get this night over with," Light dejectedly said, understanding that was the closest L would ever get to apologizing.

The detective turned again to walk again, sucking on his lollipop loudly. The two geniuses finally silent. Although the older men leading the way, mentally counted down, knowing there was no way that was the end of the argument.

"And just so you know, L," Light began before pausing at the expectant look all three men gave him when they turned to face him. "I pinch you because it doesn't leave bruises all over your face and chest. I hate seeing your skin marred because of our arguments. Like you have already rudely mentioned, they aren't even meant to be painful."

If Light controlling his temper had not momentarily mentally staggered the men in outright shock, this confession did.

"However," Light paused again for dramatic flair now that he had all of their attention.

L pulled the rapidly shrinking sucker out of his mouth before taking advantage of Light's pause to speak.

"I knew there had to be a however involved somewhere," he drawled, acting casual but feeling torn with regret and maybe a tinge of guilt too. It was not just Light's fault if they couldn't deal with each other without fighting and bickering.

"However," Light started up again, giving the bratty man a _Be Quiet_ look.

"If you want me to start punching you again, I can. Since I refuse to be the girl in this relationship," Light finished, his face flushing a very attractive pink hue.

L sighed. "Does Light-kun's self-esteem need a boost because of my previous statements?"

The younger man looked warily over at the detective, who had closed his eyes in false repentance.

"I'm not fishing for compliments, you ass…," Light attempted before he was rudely interrupted by L, yet again.

"Perhaps he would feel better about himself if I were to tell him how cute he looks when he's embarrassed. Like right now, his face is truly adorable flushed."

L opened his eyes to smirk at the blushing male. "Or should I tell him he looks pretty? Or that those tight black jeans don't make his ass look fat. Or that if he shows much more skin at his neck, I'll be forced to rip…," now L found himself being interrupted with a hand over his mouth.

Light was completely in his personal bubble, and it felt nice. L licked Light's palm and felt the shudder ripple through the younger man even as his fingers tightened their hold on his own delicate facial features.

"Enough, L," Light said harshly. "You are making yourself look like an ass, especially when all this commotion about me being girly is coming from the man wearing the _Hello Kitty_ shirt."

L's eyes widened in surprise. He had forgotten. A smile crept over his face when the ridiculousness of the argument caught up with him. Light felt the shift in his hostage's lips and smiled too while removing his hand, allowing the other man to put his sucker back in his mouth for comfort.

"Now, no more talking," Light commanded, grabbing L's hand and forcing him to walk alongside of the younger man as they reached Misa's door for the second time that night. Soichiro had already opened it and waited expectantly for the two geniuses to enter.

"After you both," Soichiro muttered, not having a clue how to get rid of the scars their most recent argument had done to his psyche.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop! Oh… Love's gonna get you down…_

Light closed his eyes on the horror of it all. "Is this night ever going to end?"


	22. You Can Dance if You Wanna

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexual material

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_**You Can Dance if You Wanna**_

The two men walked into the room hesitantly, wishing they were anywhere but there. The chain, left with Watari since the room was bolted and only one way out was accessible. Soichiro and Watari watched amusedly from their posts at the exit as the unchained males moved further into the room. The room was divided, females on one side and males on the other.

"What? Have we gone back in time and been deposited in our middle school years?" L asked, weirded out by the strangely surreal vibe he was feeling.

"You went to junior high school?" Light questioned, completely ignoring his surroundings in response to L's apparent willingness to offer a personal fact about himself.

"Didn't you, Light-kun?" The detective responded with a question before tentatively stepping further into the segregated room.

"Uhm… yes," the younger man offered after realizing that his partner's question was his answer.

Switching topics quickly and effectively cutting off Light's curiosity for the moment, L hissed in surprise. "Look Light, your fan club has arrived and from the looks of it, they all want to dance with you."

The tone of L's voice caused Light's legs to twitch anxiously. If his instincts were worth anything, he would follow his legs' lead and hightail it out of the room, _and now_. He could hear Halle, Naomi and Wedy's piercing squeals as they caught sight of him.

"What?" He muttered when he actually heard what they were saying.

"Omigod! Look at you Ryuzaki, you are too adorable for words!" Wedy enthused while running her fingers through the stunned detective's hair. "He even keeps it styled like we showed him."

"He's wearing _Hello Kitty_, Naomi. Did you see his shirt?" Halle interrupted, tugging on the shirt's hemline that allowed some skin to peek when his arms flailed after being hugged from behind by Naomi.

"Light, save me!" The older man looked over to see Light nearly halved at the waist trying to smother his laughter. "It's not funny, you pretty boy! Shouldn't you care that your boyfriend is being molested!?"

And with that taunt, Light completely lost it and his entire body shook with howls of laughter, while the three women and his boyfriend looked on in irritation. However, L was the first to realize how his remarks could have caused such extreme reaction when he was finally quiet enough to hear the song blaring.

_I need a Hero. I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light._

"Excuse me, ladies, I need to speak to my very cute, but bratty boyfriend for a moment, alone." And L spoke so charmingly, even Light, backing away knowing the man was irritated and whatever came next couldn't be pleasant for him, stopped, apparently awed by the other's social skills.

L pounced before Light regained his wits. Pulling the younger man towards him, the tousle-haired detective gently danced his way onto the dance floor with Light, who was still trying to recover from the shock over witnessing charming L but now was thrown by dancing L seductively teasing him into actually participating too. And even though they were the only ones dancing, Light couldn't help swaying towards L when he danced so amazingly.

"You put me through that torture session with Misa, for what? Sport? Punishment?" Light questioned bitterly.

"I'm not a shining knight in armor, Light." The smug look on L's face let Light know he had noticed the song playing and could see the humor in their situation. "But I'm definitely larger than life…, at least L is," he continued vainly.

"Are you flirting with me, L?" Light asked in astonishment, using the man's one letter pseudonym since no one could hear them, because everyone else still stood around like nethanderals rather than modern young people who had been clubbing before.

"Maybe," the other man murmured, non-committal, looking around and noticing no one seemed inclined to join them. "How can we get everyone else on this damn dance floor?"

Light balked and then did a double-take at L's spinning, irritated head before it came back to its position of smugly taking in Light's lithe body grinding ever so seductively closer to him with every movement. "Why do you care?"

"How do you think we're going to be able to slip away? You take Misa and I'll handle Matsuda. If we can get them on the dance floor, others will finally get over their stupid human fear of public embarrassment!" And with that long-winded command, L pushed Light towards Misa as he headed towards Matsuda.

"Hey Misa, dance with me. Okay?" Light asked the unusually somber gothic Lolita standing with the other women around the DJ turntable.

"Hmmm," she muttered, staring over in the direction where L had managed to drag Matsuda onto the dance floor. "Sure, okay." Finally focusing on Light and not the other two men now attempting to dance together without wanting to look like they were dancing together and definitely attempting not to touch in any way, Misa allowed Light to pull her onto the dance floor.

"What are those two bumbling idiots doing?" Light asked after seeing Misa's eyes stray back to the other couple. "L dances really well. I thought Matsuda said he could dance."

"They look a bit like monkeys at the moment, don't they?" Misa murmured, giggling and looking more relaxed than she had seconds ago. "They're probably remembering their dance lessons together and don't want to repeat it."

Matsuda and L looked over their shoulders at Misa and Light dancing together in perfect harmony with beautiful, graceful movements and then glared at each other. Neither really wanted to be dancing with the other and their disjointed actions said as much.

"You're a horrible dancer," L commented rudely.

"With you, I am," Matsuda lamented, again peeking at Misa and Light. "They look perfect together."

"No they don't," the detective snarled. "They just know how to dance with other partners and not feel uncomfortable about it."

"Shut-up, Ryuzaki! Misa scarred me for life with those dance lessons," Matsuda whined. "And you did nothing to help by mentioning a threesome." He glared at his dancing partner with an _it's really all your fault_ look.

"Fair enough," L mockingly conceded. "But at least look like you're enjoying it or no one else will want to dance."

"Okay, whatever." But his eyes remained riveted to Misa until L, unnoticed moving closer to him, whispered in his ear. "If you want her, you're going to have to be a bit more aggressive in your show of feelings towards her."

"Aaack!" Matsuda jumped at least two feet in the air. And sad as it may sound, L thought it actually fit right in with the terribly, freaky dancing he was performing for everyone's benefit.

"Would you relax?" L finally asked angrily. "I'm not interested in you. Get yourself under control and let's find a way to dance our way over to the partners we really would prefer. Understand?"

Matsuda nodded miserably again, letting his gaze wander back over to Misa and Light. L watched as his eyes grew as large as saucers.

"What?" But L didn't need an answer when whipping his head around to look in the same direction as Matsuda's, saw Misa and Light lip-locked in the middle of the dance floor.

_I kissed a girl. Just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"I'm fed up already with the music tonight being strangely prophetic," L muttered, dragging Matsuda as he stormed his way over to his boyfriend, who was now saying something to Misa and turning towards him. The hateful look he sent Light was enough to have the boy begin backing away from Misa. His hands held out in effort to ward off L's assault that he knew was coming.

Light thought rapidly as he assessed how best to keep the drama unfolding in front of him from flying out of his control. Misa stared guiltily. Not at L, but Matsuda. What gives? L's hands possessively curled around his wrist that normally was chained to the detective's now bare wrist. "L, it's not what you think?"

"I know it isn't," L said scornfully, silencing Light with a look before turning on Misa. The girl had the good grace to face him. "You know that won't help the situation." She nodded.

"I thought, well…, sometimes jealousy," she finished lamely.

"He's insecure about himself. You just made it worse," the older man explained, wanting to drag Light off the now crowded dance floor. Evidently, he and Matsuda's god-awful dancing had spurred everyone else to believe themselves proficient enough to mix.

Light volleyed between Misa and L, trying to figure out what the heck they were discussing. Matsuda just stood there, still in shock.

"You're going to have to be straight-forward and just come out and tell him, okay?" Misa nodded again. L pushed Matsuda into her arms.

"Dance," he commanded Matsuda. "She'll make you look good. And for your own sake, get a clue, man!" And with that all-encompassing advice, L did drag Light off the dance floor and towards the exit.

"What the hell were you thinking, kissing Misa?" L demanded frigidly as they maneuvered through the gyrating people.

"She kissed me and well… I thought maybe if I let her I could figure out why I had dated her in the first place. Maybe my memory would be jogged," Light moaned raggedly.

"Was it?" L asked fretfully. "Did it do anything?"

"No, it only made me want to hurl," Light said, his face screwing up at the remembrance of the offensive act.

"You told Misa kissing her made you feel like vomiting?" L wondered in amusement.

"No, I told her, you were going to kill her and to let me handle you," Light confessed innocently, not knowing how funny L found the situation.

"You threatened violence on my behalf, Light-kun," L reprimanded teasingly, bringing up the other man's wrist that he had held onto tightly all through their weaving through the crowd. Click. The cuff locked loosely around the younger man's wrist before he realized they were standing at the exit and about to leave.

"Forty minutes to finish your discussion in private, Ryuzaki, and then I come looking for you both," Soichiro baited.

L didn't even bother to register the warning. He walked rapidly out the door, Light stumbling behind him but for once keeping quiet about it.

Two hallways down, L entered a room, a bathroom. The door shut behind them, Light heard the lock click in place and turned to ask L why they were here, but before he could, he was pinned against the wall. L's body completely flushed against his and his mouth covered with very enticing, demanding lips. Hands ran up and down his sides, kneading through the collared shirt that didn't allow for much skin-on-skin contact. However, the sensation felt too good to keep him from whimpering a bit. In that brief opening, L parted Light's lips even further with his tongue, gently begging entrance by licking and nipping at his kiss-swollen lower lip. When L's tongue finally slipped inside, Light gave a low keening moan in the back of his throat before matching the man's tantalizing movements with his own.

Breathless from the soul-searing kisses, L pushed for more. Peeling himself slowly off Light so that his fingers could deftly undo the buttons of his partner's shirt, his lips still gently pressed against Light's, he asked impatiently, "Has Light-kun been clubbing with anyone he finds physically attractive?"

Light tried as hard as he could to regain focus enough to speak, but just as he found his voice, L's hand slid down his chest and fingers slid around his pants' waistband, nearly causing his legs to buckle beneath him. "Ahhh, L, you cannot…," Light blustered, pulling the detective back into a fervent kiss, only to let his head free-fall against the hard tile when L moved onto placing wet, circling kisses on the sensitive skin right under his ear-lobe.

"Hmmm…, Light-kun hasn't answered my question, yet. Why's that?" L taunted seductively, letting his hot breath brush against Light's taut neck muscles and before biting down on the base of it.

"Ggggaaah," Light gasped, pleasure racking his entire body and causing him to cling tighter to L and pull him closer, his mouth letting out the loudest unrestrained moan yet. He forced himself to think, not wanting to be one-upped by the detective who still managed speech despite their present, pleasant interaction.

As L's tongue slipped between his lips for the second time in five minutes, Light wanted desperately to say he had found everyone he had dated physically attractive, but even now, with his brain short-circuiting on lust, it told him he was lying to himself.

Struggling to get a hold of his traitorous thoughts, as well as, L's delightfully, tactile fingers, Light forced himself to stop participating. Or egging on the detective, who even with his arms pinned to his sides, found a way to temptingly kiss the curve of the younger man's neck.

"No," Light condescendingly replied. "And I'm thinking it's a good thing, now that I know where it leads." As much as Light was turned on by L at this moment, the thought of his first time happening in a bathroom, sounded completely revolting and helped him come to his senses.

"You have serious hygienic issues, L!" Light hotly reprimanded, gaining full consciousness of where he was when L pushed a little too roughly and his back hit the uncomfortable cold tile making him wince in pain and not the good kind either. "I'm not doing this in a bathroom!"

"Well, if you can figure out a way to retire early to our room, I'm more than willing to let us progress there!" L placated snottily. "Have any great ideas?"

"Actually, I do," Light said, grinning maniacally, knowing how much the other man would hate his plan but knowing it was the only feasible way to get back to their bedroom, sooner rather than later.

"How?" L inquired skeptically and fearfully, watching the evil grin spread on Light's face when he spoke.

"Yuki," Light said, rather too enthusiastically for L's liking. "It takes kittens about an hour to three hours to adjust to their new surroundings. We'll take her for the night saying we understand Matsuda needs the break, but we're going to leave since we'll need the extra time for her."

"You just want to sleep with that damn kitten, don't you?" L mentioned reproachfully.

"She's cute, and you know it will work," Light responded encouragingly, refraining from pushing too hard or mentioning that he normally wouldn't care for kittens, but that this one reminded him of L and well, that fact and that fact alone is what made it irresistible to him.

"Fine!" The irritable, hopeful detective moped while re-buttoning all the buttons on Light's shirt. The younger man straightened his clothes and checked his neck for any bruising while L still sulking unlocked the door and propped it open with his foot. Music slowly drifted in as L turned to tell Light to hurry up. When both men froze in wonderment as the song lyrics finally were audible.

_I think I'm paranoid. __And Complicated. I think I'm paranoid. Manipulated. _

_Bend me. Break me__. Anyway you need me. All I want is you._

* * *

_A/N: I owe all my loyal readers huge apologies for this delay in writing. However, my life is hectic and I've struggled with a huge bout of authoritis. However, as you can attest if you made it to the end, this chapter sort of came tumbling out and is longer than any of Paparazzi's other chapters. Yikes. Hope you still enjoy it._

**Songs:** MIKA's "Lollipop" (in last chapter), Frou Frou's version of "Holding out for a Hero", Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" and Garbage's "I Think I'm Paranoid"


	23. Strawberry Cheesecake, L?

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexual material _(And I feel I should add to this warning... more sexual than usual...)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_**Strawberry Cheesecake, L?**_

Light lay down beside L, who for the past hour after positioning himself on his bed, had watched Yuki run circles around the younger man. Thoroughly disgusted with his lack of finesse in getting the kitten to behave, Light had eventually given up and enclosed her in the bathroom.

"She's worse than Saya!" The frustrated male vented, as L ran soothing fingers through the auburn hair splayed on the pillow. Turning his head slightly, afraid any big movements on his part would cause the detective to stop petting his hair, he looked up at L. The older man's eyes were closed and his hands seemed to be performing their gentle ministrations absent-mindedly.

"L, are you awake?" Light barely whispered, afraid of disturbing the other man if he was indeed asleep.

A smile ghosted over the amused detective's face. "Light-kun, when have you ever known me to fall asleep before you, hmmm?"

The secretive smirk that graced Light's face and the pause he let linger before grinning over at L's now eyes wide-open, horrified expression made him burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You didn't!" The detective scolded.

"If you must, you must." The younger male laughingly replied as he smirked even broader when L slid over him and covered him with the length of his body.

"Hmmm? And all this time I thought you were so innocent, Light-kun," L teasingly taunted, burrowing his face into the crook of the other's neck, pressing wet kisses on it before speaking again. "You know it's very naughty to spy on your elders."

"Pfft… like you care, you perverted bastard," Light snottily retorted, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and pushing him sideways but keeping their bodies flushed together. He didn't like being on the bottom even though the feathery light kisses L was now planting on his lips entranced him into imagining all kinds of wonderful positions he never dreamed he'd find appealing.

"Such a dirty boy…, Why don't we take a bath?" L suggested, in between the increasingly intense lip-locking he and Light were currently engaged in.

Light was still a bit dazed from the first round of kissing, but managed to say, "It would have been nice if you had asked sooner," before sliding demanding hands into the ebony locks and pulling L forward to sweep him back into the passionate kiss. Nimble fingers came up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that night.

L let his wide-palmed hands slide underneath the parted shirt, sliding up and down feeling every inch of the delectable sun-kissed skin underneath and coming back up to squeeze and slide over Light's shoulders and down his arms to push the shirt completely off. Still sucking fervently and twisting each other into knots with their tongues' explorations, both barely pulled away from each other; only enough to let the oxygen mingle between them and fill their burning lungs.

Panting hard, they remained bodily intertwined and locked in their face-to-face embrace, tentatively waiting, wondering where this heated, desired contact would lead next. Afraid to break the enticing sounds of their heartbeats thumping and their ragged breaths metronomic hum.

"Light-kun, we should bathe. You smell like you have been rolling around on the floor," L stated blandly, unsure how to progress forward.

"That's because I was," the younger man snidely reminded. "Again, why now? After Yuki's already in there!" Just a hint of whine crept in his voice as he looked forlornly over at the door where the kitten still cried to be released.

"Truthfully, I had forgotten about Yuki," L said honestly. "Too busy ogling your bum, especially when you tried shimmying under the bed."

Light felt his face light up like an oven burner, and tried to keep from being scandalized by the other man's confession. He must be losing his touch however, when L leaned in to give him a sweet, placating kiss. "Your singing voice is quite nice too." Face flaming now, Light buried his head in a pillow, refusing to look at his lover quietly chuckling over his reaction.

"Really, Light-kun, you'll make a wonderful father if your dedication to that kitten is any indication," L teased, even though he rather imagined Light would actually make a very doting, if not a bit over-protective father. He liked the daydream he presently found himself in a bit too much and shook himself out of it. No way he was thinking of having children.

"How do you know so many lullabies anyway?" The detective curiously asked, walking his fingers up and down Light's spine, causing him to squirm and struggle to keep his laughter from spilling out.

"That tickles, L. Stop it." Light pleaded, turning to face the bemused detective.

"Quit hiding and talk to me," L coaxed, fitting himself into the curve of Light's body next to his. Laying his head on the younger one's arm, he felt Light let his head gently rest against his and he closed his eyes in contentment. They felt so right. It was the strangest feeling not to feel anxious or distracted. They both relished the untroubled and tranquil presence of their togetherness.

"I sing when no one is around. Most of the classics are lullabies. Many are my favorites," Light quietly answered. "To play on the piano, they're distractions. Who knows?"

"Sounds like a wonderful talent for a father, don't you think?" L asked distractedly, his daydreams flittering into his consciousness again.

"Ha, you don't win the 'Father of the Year' award for locking your children in the bathroom," Light derisively said, giving L a _what gives?_ look.

"You do if they're named Mello and Matt," L muttered, standing up and pulling Light with him.

"Huh?"

"Light, we're bathing. You're already partially undressed anyway." And L opened the door to the bathroom, where Yuki promptly streaked out and went right back under the bed.

"If she does anything but sleep and play under that bed," Light warningly began.

"Then we'll have Watari send in someone to clean up and sleep elsewhere," L interrupted and convincingly enough that the younger man quit complaining and followed him into the bathroom.

The older man started the water, checking the temperature. He and Light both enjoyed the water hot and steamy. He turned and began removing the chain, confusing Light.

"You don't usually remove the chain," he commented, rubbing his wrist that now was bare.

"And I don't usually bathe with you either," L returned, but focused on Light's fingers unsnapping his jeans.

Too busy undressing, Light didn't notice the intrigued looks he was receiving from L, until he had finished and found the other man completely clothed still, thumb in his mouth and penetrating eyes wider than usual. "Light-kun has an extremely attractive body."

"You've seen me naked before, L. C'mon, get undressed," Light huffed, but unable to keep the sparkle of amusement from glittering in his eyes as he felt L's piercing gaze follow him to the tub and over every inch of his body as he immersed it in the delightfully soothing bath water. Emitting a little gasp of pleasure as his aching muscles slowly unwound, Light let himself drift lower into the water, completely forgetting his lover's heated glances.

Eyes closed, nearly drifting off, Light started when naked arms came around his back and soaped up his chest, skating over the slippery, glistening skin. "Just relax, Light-kun."

The low baritone voice reverberated in his ear and sent a shiver through the younger man's entire lithe figure. The detective felt it, and licked the shell of the ear his lips were pressed against. Another shudder racked the submersed male, and L stopped torturing him that way and went back to using his hands and the soap. Neither finding relaxing a state of being possible when in a state of undress and tormented by weeks of frustration.

Light tried relaxing again. He let his head come to rest on the back of the tub, only to find obsidian orbs staring down at him hungrily. "Light-kun smells like strawberry cheesecake."

"I do," Light finally noticed, surprised he didn't mind, even though, the scent pervaded the room. "It's really strong, isn't it?"

L who had been lost in a fantasy involving his favorite dessert, barely caught Light's question. "Yes, it is but I like it. Watari gets me all my favorites. Coffee Frappe Bar, Crème Brule, and of course, Strawberry Cheesecake." He smiled cheekily at his lover looking up at him in shock.

"You have soap that smells like coffee?" Light asked stupefied. "And you made fun of me for my beauty products!?" A little miffed, thinking soaps that resembled and smelled like strawberry cheesecake definitely trumped any of his own supplies.

"No, Light-kun. It wasn't your beauty products we made fun of, it was more the fact you refer to them as beauty products," L humorously explained.

"Oh." Light glared back up into L's eyes now completely focused on the other. "What?"

L gently cradled the younger man's head in both his hands, kneading his scalp. Light couldn't help it, his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. The pleasure coursing through his body felt wonderful. Between L's fingers and his lustful gaze, Light lost coherency, but it didn't matter. Supple, demanding lips descended on his.

Eyes closing now from the close contact, eyelashes whispering against their cheeks, tongues stroking banked fires from the lull caused by their conversation, and suddenly the steam wasn't the only thing making them dizzy.

Light flipped onto his knees to gain better access to L's mouth. Pushing forward, not thinking about anything but his want, desperate need for more. Water dripped off Light onto L, who had stripped before he began bathing the other man, and neither cared. Their hands roamed freely, and mouths probed in reckless urgency. Completely caught unawares, L pulled him out of the bath still kissing him passionately and carried him bridal style to the bed. On his back, fully mindful of his unclothed state, Light jerked away from L and shuffled over the bed to get under the covers.

However, L's roaming hands had other plans. As the slightly panicked male grasped the covers to pull, his lover managed to pin him with his upper body covering the other's lower half.

"Lllll," Light gasped, not capable of much else, but laying there spread-eagle and anchoring his increasingly uncontrollable body by grabbing the bed sheets.

"Hmmm, Light tastes yummy," L replied, muffled. Light arched up, his hands fisting the covers. "God, L, what the…," Light barely bit out, before shutting up, and letting the moment carry him away.

A time later, after Light's body was covered in a luminous sheen of perspiration and he was feeling at a loss for words, but liking L snuggled against his pounding chest, he couldn't help but ask, "Uhm…, L, can we? I mean are we?" Light stopped, hearing how pitifully senseless he sounded and tried to regroup and find a way to ask what he wanted.

Hearing the question, L rose up and covered Light again fully with his body. He engaged Light in a searing hot kiss to help him remember everything he just experienced before pulling away, leaving them both panting for more.

"Ah, of course, Light-kun, you know I never have just one piece of cheesecake!"

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go... apparently I cannot write anything right now without it being long and out of my control. A bit autobiographical in all areas of my life, right now. Frightening! Hello denial, my old friend. Anyway... with that scary introspective look you probably would rather not have had...

If you are interested in the scent of soaps like the ones L has, check out the Soap Box Company. You can order the exact same soaps that I wrote L using and many, many more. They offer an array of selections of all kinds of bathing products worth checking out. I am not being paid to advertise for them; I just happen to like their products which is how they ended up in this fic.

As always, I owe many thanks to a great deal of people, but mostly **MiaoShou **for telling me it's possible to keep this fic rated T and have the relationship between L and Light progress. And for **Hari-Aisu** who always manages to make my crazy life seem less so, and she still manages to write and write well. I can only aspire to infuse my work with such emotional range as these two maintain.


	24. The Little Things

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexual content _(I might add a bit more than normal)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_**The Little Things **_

Light groaned as he rolled over to his side, worn and weary and completely spent. He eyed the other man wincing as he sat up in his trademark curled position and attempted to sit up himself before quickly laying back down in evident relief.

"Overindulge?" L smirked down at his young lover, tentatively stretching, moving slowly and testing each muscle individually before flopping flat again on the bed.

The smirk he received in response did nothing to lessen his growing desire to jump him again. "No, you did." Light's retort only added fuel to the burning fire growing within L and he crawled predatorily over to his bed companion.

"Don't even think about it, L," Light warned, even as he leaned back further into the pillows as if bracing for the attack he knew he couldn't prevent nor wished to do so. The mischief sparkling in his eyes told the older man as much. "You owe me, it's my turn."

"We didn't discuss turns," L said pointedly, restraining the younger male now with his hands holding onto the other's lower arms and completely blanketing his body with his own. "Do we need to draw up contracts? I get odd days, you get even." He mentioned suggestively.

"Oh I don't think so…," Light breathlessly disagreed since the detective was gently licking along his jaw line and moving towards the sensitive area right beneath his ear. "Don't think…,ahhh," the younger man cried out as L pushed down on his body, clashing heat with heat and forcing them both to cling to the other. "Taking the odd days is unfair, L," Light groaned into L's ear even as he waited for the next wave of achingly sweet need to pulse through his body.

"You owe me," Light gasped hastily, feeling his spine curving up off the bed in effort to better meld with the increasingly insistent thrusting of L's body. Desiring them to be more connected and intimate and too far gone to continue the conversation rationally, Light let his body do the persuading.

"Light, you cannot do…," L muttered, and then swore as he felt panicked pleasure circulate through his body starting at his wiggling toes, easing up his thighs and higher until his head bowed backwards in an effort to thank the heavens for this feeling. His mind allowed no deductive reasoning. However, even as his reveled in the sensations produced by Light's demands, he felt the growing bond between the two of them chain his heart irrevocably.

"You all right?" Light asked, gently; but not without a hint of smugness. His hands skated up and down and in circles on the pulsing planes of the detective's pale torso. His head nestled into the crook of the other's neck. L's head rested on top of his and the older man comfortingly played with a few stray locks of hair brushing against his chin.

Still breathing raggedly, the flummoxed detective just lay silent, not bothering to feed Light's ever growing inflated ego over the success of his persuasion. Mentally straining to regain his self-assurance, he racked his brain for when he may have lost control when it came to the man in his arms. No matter how much he denied it, he had fallen in love. No, even more so, he loved Light and would do pretty much anything to have him always.

Speaking of which, he looked over at the clock. They still had about four hours before they were expected. Plenty of time for him to persuade Light to remain here and not go with him today. It was the only way he could protect him. Misa and her Shinigami protector had kept their part of the pact and it now was up to L to finish his part.

"Light-kun, what do you think of love?"

"Hmmm…, truthfully, I want to believe it exists," Light murmured thoughtfully, but his voice spoke of doubt, hesitation and fear of where this questioning would lead. His fingers paused and curled naturally, but he left his hand laying on L's stomach. "Why?"

The detective's hand that had been settled behind his head came down to grasp Light's hand in his. "I just wanted to know. You seem strangely optimistic despite your uncanny grasp of the lawlessness of reality. I felt you might be a romantic."

L played with Light's fingers, unfurling them and watching them curl right back up as he feathered over to the next digit. The childish ploy worked to keep both men from panicking, even though their brains raced to process what might be happening.

"What did you do with the evidence?" Light asked jarringly, lifting his head to look a shocked L in the face.

The detective slid smoothly out from underneath Light, watching him in horror as he tried to collect himself. "Whatever do you mean?" He questioned in effort to stall, because not even he was a good enough actor to pull off such insipid ignorance.

Light grabbed his wrists, propping his body on all fours on the bed. "Don't run from me, L." Mocha-colored orbs pleaded with the startled older man, looking for an escape because he thought his heart might explode any minute.

"You needn't fear me. I'm not Kira at the moment, am I?" Light whispered unexpectedly, afraid to say it louder for fear that saying the name would make him become the mass-murderer again. Hearing the anguish and heartbreak in Light's hoarse voice, L immediately scolded himself and quickly gathered the boy in his arms.

"No, no you're not," he affirmed. "I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise."

"You wouldn't ever love a mass-murderer, would you, L?" Light needed to hear more reassurances. L kissed him on the forehead, "No, Light-kun, I wouldn't."

"So Misa was Kira 2, but how did you find out, _prove_, that I'm Kira 1?" Light quietly interrogated, wanting to know how but not sure he could really handle it. "Just tell me, I should know."

"Your watch and wallet and we knew what to look for because Misa gave it away," L replied cryptically, not wanting Light to ever remember anything in regards to the DeathNote. "It really was the little things that gave you away."

"I hid evidence in such obvious places. Are you sure that I'm worthy of working with you?" Light bit back the bitterness in his voice, but L heard it all the same.

"Enough, Light," L commanded. "You've been judged and your fate has been sealed as has Misa's. You need to trust me now."

"Please, how can you save me?" Light sarcastically intoned, "I couldn't even save myself, evidently."

"That's not true," L retorted, infuriated by the self-loathing permeating Light's voice. "You put yourself in my hands. Remember, you knew the only way to save yourself was to be as close to me as you could be. Well, you've succeeded and I'm not letting you go."

The younger man stared in evident disbelief and if he could admit it, a bit in awe at what L was saying. Was he really going to throw away justice for him?

"You'd throw away justice for me and Misa?" Light asked incredulously.

"No. But for love, I would," L responded honestly, shrinking into himself and hating that he couldn't stop feeling like an overgrown twit for saying something so cheesy despite it obviously being the truth.

"You do? What the hell, L? We're insane or the biggest egoists when we think we have the right to upstage the law!" Light fought back laughter bubbling up because of his rampaging emotions. "Tell me there's a method to our madness!"

L did laugh when he heard the confusion in Light's responses. "Don't worry about it, Light, we've already dealt with you and Misa. Didn't you hear me when I said you've already been judged and your fate decided?"

"Who? When? How? Light's pistol-fast, one-worded questions came tumbling out even as his amazed façade buried itself in a pillow.

"Now who's running?" L huskily inquired, tugging Light upright against his chest. Hugging him tightly around his waist, he refused to allow the wiggling male go.

"Can you trust me?" L demanded, firmly grasping Light's chin in his hand and bending the boy's head back to look up into his piercing gaze. "Tell me, Light."

"Yes." Light felt air rush out of his lungs when he answered. He had been holding his breath while L had held him captivated with his eyes. "Yes, L, save me."

"You will have to stay chained here in this room while everyone else handles the investigation. You will not be privy to anything or anyone during the entire operation today. Can you live with those parameters for now?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" asked Light irritably, already hating the idea even if it was for the best.

L kissed him, hard on the lips. His tongue not waiting for permission before forcing its way into his mouth. Pushing him roughly back on the bed, the detective explored every part of his body, until he opened himself up and let the man have his way. He felt helpless but wanted at the same time. And he knew if he chose to do so, he could wrestle the control away from L, but he didn't. It felt strangely intoxicating and liberating and he allowed himself to relax into position, knowing this was L's way of proving his care and tenderness and control over Light and make him feel better about his powerless condition.

* * *

**A/N** Oy... this one is for two betas who rock, but don't complain to them if this piece sucks, because no one looks over this sap: MP (who lives in a perpetual state of busy but sends me encouraging e-mails when I need them) and Kitsune55 (who deserves a gold medal for her diligence and concern for all the writers here and the lovely reviews she gives)

And lastly, thank God, you're back, White Mikado! You know the last chapter is for you, dear! And I was afraid you wouldn't be back from consorting on your honeymoon if I finished this fic too quickly. So you know, yay, it can be finished now :) And can I say I missed you ;P The wedding sounds lovely too. And what? Balloon fashions aren't your thing?! Hmmm... what to do for the ten year anniversary? Bag fashions? Hehe.

Oh... the title of this chapter: Inspired by "The Little Things" by Danny Elfman found on _The Wanted Soundtrack_.


	25. The World Can Wait

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and some sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **_**The World Can Wait**_

Light lay on top of the bed, looking much more smug than he had any right to be, considering the detective had seen him hobble from shower to bath and back out to the bed. As leisurely as he appeared, he still had to be feeling the effects of L's reassuring affections.

"Light-kun, do you need another pillow?" The offer sounded casual, but Light easily heard, even though he could not see, the self-satisfied smirk gracing L's features.

As the detective turned to see why the other man had become so quiet, a pillow smacked him in the face. "Light-kun, a pillow in my face…,"

Any more of his argument was cut off. Light had tackled him mid-sentence and was now sitting on top of him. His back on the floor, he stared grumpily up at Light glowering over him.

"Shut-up, I'm not fragile!" And as if he needed to prove his point, Light kissed him, longingly and lingeringly, while his hands freely roamed the pliant male underneath him. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled away.

"Be careful." With that breathless command whispered lovingly, Light went and lay back on the bed.

L left the bedroom without turning around once. He refused to give credence to how his heart ached, feeling like it was held in a vice, and how Light's anguished face made it ache unbearably more as he cuffed the boy to the bed post bolted to the floor.

Light fumed quietly as L walked out to oversee the sting operation that he himself had intricately helped coordinate. However, his thoughts did not dwell completely on his lack of involvement. They found themselves more caught up on the fact that he wasn't by his beloved detective's side. For some reason, he now found that being alone felt unnatural, weird, and very disconcerting. Especially since tonight's operations could result in someone being hurt.

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxL

Everything went as planned, Higuchi was finally on his way to Sakura Television. And although, the entire taskforce was aware of the DeathNote and the Shinigami, it was now their time to play act. They needed Kira 3 to admit to the killings on tape and how he killed. They were determined to get the air tight confession they had originally planned even before Misa and REM had offered up their information.

In actuality, L still reeled from all that Misa had confessed that day she returned from the Yotsuba group. Coming in, ecstatic from her mock date with the crazed Yotsuba member, she pretended to be thrilled about all she had learned before quietly convincing Matsuda to give her a private meeting with Soichiro. After confessing everything that REM reminded her of in secret only hours ago, she proceeded to tell Light's father that she no longer loved Light. She was grateful to him for avenging her parents' death, but somewhere along the way of this investigation she had fallen for, of all people, Matsuda. She remained loyal to Light as Kira though and didn't want to see him harmed, explaining REM did not either, finally realizing Light's control of the DeathNote had been the least of the world's worries after seeing the other evils in it.

Honestly, Soichiro had not really heard anything Misa had said after telling him that Light was Kira. Typical of his stoic self, he simply fell onto a chair, clutching his heart and bowed his head. And even if he had wanted to keep it secret, Watari had recorded and heard the whole one-sided conversation.

Later that night, while Light had slept handcuffed to the bed, the entire taskforce and L debated what to do. No one appeared surprised, maybe a little shocked about the Shinigami, but in regards to Light, everyone seemed to have believed it possible for him to have been Kira. Individually each member of the taskforce had verified the facts by visiting REM at Yotsuba to make certain there was no doubt left among them all.

And so now L found himself with a mass-murdering boyfriend, probably one of the most famous ones in history, and he was letting him go. Well, not exactly letting him go, but he would not face the world's justice for his crimes. The entire taskforce, Watari and himself had come up with a plan to spare Light and Misa.

Two of the oddly most idealistic individuals to ever exist, the taskforce placed more blame on Ryuk, the lazy, detached Shinigami than Light. Following REM's interactions with Light and Ryuk before the young killer's confinement, L had located the buried DeathNote and burned it right in front of the crazed, pretentious Shinigami when he finally bothered to show up. Instead of killing him like L suspected he might, Ryuk only laughed hysterically when he saw that Light still had no memories of being Kira or the DeathNote. He flew off sometime later, wishing L luck keeping Kira in check.

The detective's heart beat, pumping erratically from the adrenaline of the chase, he repressed his foreboding with the remembrance of Ryuk's cackling and his warning that Kira would be hard to contain.

_Damn him!_ Higuchi had managed to evade capture and shot Soichiro. Despite this setback, they had him in their sights and as soon as the police…, _ah here they are_. L grinned at the paparazzi flying towards the scene as well. Soon the entire area would be encased and no one could escape the cameras. The recluse detective stayed in the helicopter hidden, as Soichiro began the first act of their elaborate play.

"Aaaah…, a monster!" Soichiro's voice rang out among the crowds, exciting the paparazzi crowded around, inching as close as they could to the scene now that Kira was in cuffs. Before any of the officers could protest or react, a young up-coming reporter ran into the fray pushing a microphone into Higuchi's face.

"Kira, Kira, tell me how do you kill?" The young reporter started off a massive frenzied movement and soon the officers were overwhelmed trying to fend off thousands of reporters of all nationalities grabbing at Higuchi and begging for an exclusive. It was not quite by accident that one of them picked up a notebook from where Soichiro had dropped it.

"Omigod! It is a monster," the young female correspondent screamed, throwing the notebook towards the fringes of the paparazzi. However, in the process, numerous hands had shot up to grab it without success but slightly brushing it enough to now see the "monster" as well. The paparazzi finally found themselves under scrutiny when they all screamed and swore there was a monster where others only saw the normal, long-standing landscape. Soon everyone had their own story to tell.

Again, mass hysteria reigned supreme, leaving the taskforce and officers to slink out as discreetly as they could. They heard an affirmative from L that it was time to leave. Each took their predetermined exit routes. A homeless man, hovering by a barrel of petrol, dropped a black inconspicuous notebook inside before casually dropping his cigarette into it, igniting a blazing hot fire.

Watari and Soichiro had delivered Higuchi to Interpol officers waiting in anticipation at their arrival at NPA Headquarters. The evidence would be compiled and packaged by L, and so that wouldn't be delivered to the next day, but Interpol was too pleased with their Kira suspect to care.

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxL

And so worn-torn and weary, L arrived back at headquarters, but with a full-night's work ahead of him.

As he entered his and Light's bedroom, he noticed quite a few things out of place. The first was Light, _unchained_, fully reclined on the bed, practicing meditative breathing exercises?

"Light-kun?"

The younger male's eyes glinted red as he turned to pin L with his glare. His entire body rigidly planted in place, arms folded over his chest, slowly rising and falling rhythmically, and every inch of his body language speaking volumes about his extreme displeasure.

L couldn't stand the hateful stare and perused the rest of the damage in the room. His laptop had been thrown across the room and remained in two parts where it had been thrown. Bits and shards of the monitor sprinkled the area around it.

A circular hole darkened the wall by the closet. _Ah, the handcuffs._ The offensive, metallic rings had been pummeled into the wall, repeatedly if the depth of the hole was any indication.

L decided he best not turn away from the irate male any longer, whose intents were still not evident, although the emotions behind them were. Raw, furious anger.

"Even my pillow, Light-kun?" L questioned with a bit of surprise, just now noticing the shredded material.

"That wasn't me," Light explained, in a strangely monotone voice despite the waves of fury emanating from him.

Yuki's hiss alerted the confused detective to the actual culprit as he tried to sit on the bed by his lover. "She thinks she needs to protect me from you," the other man mentioned in a viciously smart-aleck tone. "I cannot imagine why after our last "discussion!"

"Discussion?" L blandly queried, his eyes piercing Light like only he could do when the boy was in a state.

"You know what I mean," Light bit back huffily, now that L was fighting back if only with words, tone and gestures.

"Yes, I do," the detective conceded, but as soon as those words were out his mouth, he scooped up the hissing hair ball and threw her gently into the bathroom, slamming the door abruptly on her attempt to escape.

"What the hell has you in a tizzy?" L exasperatedly demanded. "I'm tired and have a lot of work to do!"

If the weary older man had thought Light looked menacing before, he now positively radiated hellish intentions with that comment. "Do you always take such liberties with your agents and your own life?" He pointedly looked at L, not in the mood to wait for L's unusually long pauses that accompanied anything that came out of his mouth.

"What?"

"You managed to get my father shot!" Light yelled heatedly. "And you and Watari, I could see you on national television. Visor or no, your body type, your mannerisms, every small part of you was apparent. What if someone had seen you? You're reckless, L!"

"Pardon?"

L couldn't seem to manage more than these one-worded questions. He was still processing someone who had killed thousands had just thrown a royal tantrum over his lack of discernment. He was dating Kira, for the love of God!

Caught unaware, L found himself in the same position he started out the evening. "Light-kun?"

"The world doesn't deserve so much. Promise me, you will not put yourself in such a dangerous situation ever again," Light demanded, astride the older man.

As much as L felt flattered by Light's request, his logical, duty-bound self responded. "I cannot, my first responsibility is to protect the world, Light-kun, no matter my sacrifice."

"Bullshit! You will not ever do that again if I have any say in it."

And the heated, hungrily possessive kiss he began silenced any retorts L had in him. And the younger man's hands roamed freely again, but this time, L had enough wits about him to feel Light's hands slip something into his back pocket.

L broke them apart, commenting as he pulled away, "So that's how you managed to get free."

The other man only grinned cheekily, pulling L towards the bed, "C'mon you're sleeping. You need the rest."

"No, I have to finish compiling the evidence," L disagreed.

"Not acceptable, L. The world can wait," Light said imperiously.

"But the reporters freaking out…," L tried once more to convince his lover already tugging him onto the bed.

"They deserve every bit they received! Especially for coupling me with Misa! Or saying Matsuda is a better catch than me!"

Agreeing wholeheartedly that the paparazzi did indeed deserve all the torture they incurred today, L cheekily grinned back at the other man. And for once Light knew he and L were in total agreement on something.

* * *

**A/N:** See Silent Reaper's "L gets an idea" comic for inspiration for this entire fic. It's what started me thinking about the whole idea of the paparazzi seeing REM... however, I didn't think it would be so difficult to make it sound funny and interesting in words.

Chapter title inspired by "The World Can Wait" by _Over the Rhine_.

Guess what? Yay! Only one more chapter and an epilogue...

**Oh and thanks to Greendayluvr93, YomikoJeevas, and any other anonymous reviewers missed.**


	26. I Refuse to be the Bride!

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG-13 for adult conversations and sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **_**I Refuse to be the Bride!**_

Higuchi had confessed to being Kira. And although, his mind had not retained any knowledge of how he killed or who he had killed, the conversations recorded by L and his team from the bug in Higuchi's car was holding up with the Interpol Interrogators. They were content and deemed the evidence as conclusive. L, on the other hand, was certain Higuchi had never been Kira 1 or Kira 2, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

Watari's words kept repeating over and over in his mind. _Is he Kira now? If he became Kira again, what would you do? I'd still love him. _L knew this fact would never change. It was not a mathematical variable that was dependent on something Light did or became. It was simply because the younger man was who he was, for better or for worse. The old adage being the perfect sentiment for what he was about to do, however cliché it seemed.

L walked into headquarters looking for one person and one person only. Various team members continued to congratulate him and offer up various praises, but none were the person he sought. After finally struggling free of Matsuda's embrace, which surprisingly enough, was tough to do without experiencing guilt over how he might hurt the man's tender feelings. L shook his head in dismay to find that he actually cared about the immature officer enough to not want to do so.

_Where was Light, dammit? _If he had to experience emotions and feelings, was it too much to ask to be with the one person who could appreciate how difficult it was for him!

Finally! He found Light in the bedroom they had shared for around five months now. He was still curled up on the bed, sound asleep, with Yuki sprawled protectively next to him. She made soft hisses as the cautious detective came closer, convinced that he was a threat. L slid on the bed slowly, using a gentle, coaxing tone, or at least he hoped it was, to woo the tiny grey furball now fully awake, alert with back arched and spitting maniacally.

"Don't wake him up you little feline antichrist!" L entreated. Even though he managed to keep his calm, soothing voice level, he couldn't keep his frustration from seeping into his admonishment. "He needs to rest!"

And Light did need to rest. He and L had been up all night working. The boy had had a ton of questions about Kira 3 and the detective had felt the quickest way to get Light up to speed on things was to allow him to help. The memory of last night, while one of L's most treasured now that it was over, had been emotionally draining and especially painful for Light, who without the DeathNote's influence, had been brutalized when confronted by his Kira behavior and its effects.

The two of them had worked tirelessly on the evidence first, compiling and assembling it before working out a system that would allow them to keep Light and Misa's identities out of it. As they had worked, L interrogated Light as they went through portions of the evidence, trying to probe his mind and understand his reasoning. With each new revelation he offered, L returned the favor, giving him personal tidbits and insights into his own thoughts and life. Their bittersweet push-and-reveal, tag-you're-it conversation dictated the pace of things and getting caught up in each others' lives had come naturally after all the time they had spent together. Although, as the sun came up, Light finally withered under the strain, emotionally and physically, and had fallen asleep on the floor beside the last bit of documentation needed to complete the Kira case.

Before he had slipped out of headquarters as Eraldo Coil, L had carried Light to bed leaving him uncuffed and unbarred from leaving the room. He had wondered briefly how angry the younger man would be to know that L showed his face a lot when using his other two aliases and if he would come back to another destructive spree. He had never thought anything of the danger, and tried not to do so, even though sporadically all through the morning Light's irate look had flitted in and out of his mind. As he thought about this distressing protective side of Light, L leaned over to brush some hair off the younger man's forehead.

Yuki, who had not deserted her protective stance, struck. She lashed out, claws unsheathed, at L's hand, drawing blood. Her hissing and spitting drowned out by the pained yelp the surprised, now impatient detective made. Picking up the menacing beastie by the nape of her neck, he carried her into the bathroom and dropped her into the shower. Defensive and ready for a fight, she watched L's every move, but nothing could have prepared her for the soaking she received. The cold water drenched her entire body before she could let out one wail. "No more, Yuki! Behave or you'll get another dunking." And with that warning, even though L felt ridiculous for thinking the kitten could understand what he was saying, he turned to grab himself a towel only to come face-to-face with a very amused, snickering Light.

"I see you two are finally learning to get along," he laughingly commented.

One wet kitten and one wet detective simply glared. Light put up his hands in surrender as he walked towards his lover and kitten wearing identical scowls. Grabbing two towels he dropped one on top of L's head before scooping up Yuki in the other. Gently drying her off, he placed her on the floor. She looked up at him pitifully.

"Oh, I'm sure you deserved it. Quit acting the martyr!" Light gently scolded her as he walked over to L, who instead of toweling off had simply pulled the towel around his shoulders to keep the water from dripping on his neck.

"Here, silly," Light said motherly. "Let's get you dried off too." He pulled the towel back up over L's wet mane of hair and gently massaged his scalp dry.

"You sound just like Yuki when I dried her off," Light mentioned bemusedly, enjoying the rumbling L made low in his throat every time Light's hands gently kneaded his head and neck and then shoulders.

"I hope you aren't implying that I remind you of Yuki," L mumbled, the towel muffling his complaint and making him sound very childish.

"More like Yuki reminds me of you," Light laughingly replied, knowing that wasn't much better in L's mind.

"Hrumph!" L retorted. And something else, that was no doubt more whining, but since the towel still covered L's head, Light couldn't hear exactly what it was and just ignored the other man in favor of trying to make him purr again.

As soon as Light's hands slipped under the lanky male's shirt and began working their magic on his abdomen, then splaying across his back, and dancing along his spine; Yuki was long forgotten. "This needs to come off, L," Light directed, pulling the wet shirt off. The two men closed the distance between them and L tugged the towel free and tried to let it drop to the floor.

"L, not on the floor, hang it up," Light demanded, grabbing the towel mid-fall and twisting away from the other man to hang it up.

The older man encircled Light's waist with his arms and pulled the other roughly against him. "No you don't, Light! You shouldn't turn your back on me," L purred secretively in Light's ear.

"L," the younger man chastised half-heartedly before he let himself be dragged out of the bathroom. Entangled limbs and legs carried the two stumbling towards the bed. Each one pawed at the other desperately seeking skin-on-skin contact, leaving a path of clothing in their wake. Their lips met and melded in an intensely forward kiss, each one battling the other for entrance into eager mouths. Neither registered their location, until bodies crashed, foreheads knocked and simultaneous curses littered the air as they bounced onto the bed awkwardly.

"Shit, that hurt, L!"

"You need me to kiss it better?" The older man teasingly offered before letting out a pleased moan as his hands slid down Light's thighs, removing the last barrier between having his lover naked and squirming under him.

"Gah, how do you always end on top?!" Light bit out, already giving into his baser instincts. His legs willingly parted to make room for L's heated body. His hands buried in L's hair as the other man smiled up at him impishly.

"Are you complaining?" L asked seductively, slowing down his movements in hopes of driving his partner over the edge. The low keening noise Light couldn't keep from making was the only signal L needed. He quickly put his gifted hands and mouth to better use and left the talking for later. _Much later._

Needless to say, Yuki, found herself huddled under the bed for the second time in her short time living with these men, tightly curled in a ball and in the farthest corner from where the action was. And didn't dare venture out until hours later.

A cell phone rang, they ignored it. Every thirty minutes or so, someone would knock on the door, but they didn't answer. L's brand new laptop beeped, already rigged for connection anywhere in the world, they shut it in the closet. Eventually, everyone got the hint and left them alone.

Some time much later, Light sprawled against L, who lay on his back, arm bent and propping his head up on the pillow, wondered aloud, "Do you think we should let them know we're still alive?"

"Nope, your yells about an hour ago probably did that," L said smugly, smiling widely at the memory.

"Oh God, I'm not going to be able to show my face to any of them again!" Light flushed bright red at the thought of his father out there somewhere knowing what he had been doing for most of the day.

"Hmmm, your face is fine, it's your neck that you should be worried about," L pointed out mercilessly. "Just wear a turtleneck."

Light rolled his eyes at L's insensitive remarks, knowing he wasn't meaning to be so; he just didn't have the same hang-ups the rest of society lived by. "So are we going out there?"

"I'm not," L said sleepily. "I'm taking a nap and you should too."

"You never sleep!" Light said, startled by the detective's suggestion.

"I do, Light-kun, or I'd be dead," L simply replied. "I just rarely do when working on a case, but the Kira case is over and I'm tired. Besides, aren't you tired too?"

"Mhmmm, yes," Light murmured, now that L's thumb was rubbing circles on his forehead and his fingers softly rested on the side of his face.

"What about us?" Light asked suddenly, very awake now that his thoughts had decided to run away with him. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"You stay with me," L answered. He looked down at the younger man beginning to panic. "Light-kun, where would you go? Did you think I would give you up after everything I have gone through to make certain we could be together?"

Not really feeling comforted by the detective's words, Light bit back the sarcastic retort that wanted to flow off his tongue and tried to be diplomatic. "Eventually, L, don't you think you will get bored with me? No one stays together forever."

"Really?"

"Do you know what the divorce rate is? It alone would make anyone wary of ever getting in a relationship!" Light ranted irrationally.

"So Light-kun wants to get married?" L asked, laughing internally at how naively young Light was acting at the moment.

"Oh right, that'd be a joke! Both of us dressed in white linen suits. Well, I could pull white off. You would need to wear charcoal. White would wash you out even more. The ceremony would take place on an isolated beach with only a few people present. Black roses in our lapels."

"Black Roses?"

"They're rare and I look good in black and so do you." Light explained, completely forgetting not to take himself seriously as he got caught up in his imaginings.

_Rare indeed. _L adored this new facet of Light. Evidently, he had thought about his wedding day in detail. He really was too much of a romantic to be left to deal with the cynicism of the world on his own.

"We face the preacher or justice of the peace or whoever. He begins with 'Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband' and then I have to explain how I don't even know your real name. And there goes our happily ever after," Light finished tonelessly, not noticing L hugging him close and putting something on his wrist.

He did, however, hear the click and cringed subconsciously. Not the handcuffs again. He peeked at his wrist when he realized it couldn't be the chain, not feeling the usual heaviness that accompanied it. A platinum coated diver's watch, or that's what it appeared to be, had been snapped onto his arm. It didn't have a clasp for removal.

"You needn't worry Light-kun, I'm not ever letting you out of my sight," L explained. "This watch is triggered by my fingerprints and mine alone. Only I can remove it from your wrist. Also, it has a tracking device in it. I suggest you not go very far without me."

"That's rich, what kind of sick proposal is that, L?" Light raved, examining the watch with an equal mix of interest and loathing. "You make me sound like a possession not a person."

"It's true that I cannot let you go because of who you used to be, but don't you think it's more than that…**.** Do I really need to spell it out for you, Light?" L confided, his heart racing wildly over his unusually forthcoming self.

Light's mouth fell open. He gaped at the flushing detective, now avoiding his gaze. "Spell out what, L?"

The look in L's eyes burned right through Light, torching his insides and making his skin prickle. It was full of promise and made Light feel like hiding, he felt weak and unsure under such intense scrutiny.

"I can give you everything you can possibly think to ask for Light, even your happily ever after, since all it takes is knowing my real name?"

Light still just stared, dumbstruck, and truthfully a little terrified by what L might say next.

"Let's see if I can get this one right. The officiate would say: 'Do you take this man, L Lawliet for you lawfully wedded husband?' And you would say…, Light-kun?" L asked hesitantly, nervous since the other man had not spoken in a minute and a half and it wasn't like him.

"L Lawliet?" Light whispered the name reverently. "It's a nice name and suits you. I have always liked calling you L best."

"I noticed, but you still haven't answered my question, Light," L prompted, interrupting Light repeating his name over and over again under his breath as though he had just learned how to talk.

"Huh?" Light came out his daze and goofily grinned at the other man, staring rather pointedly at him but not without a hint of amusement too.

"Oh, I suppose you'll do," Light muttered embarrassingly.

"Good, I would hate to think my bride would leave me at the altar," L teased, knowing this comment would rile Light up and would work as payback for the agonizing wait he had just put him through.

"What do you mean? I refuse to be the bride," Light fumed as predicted.

"Hm, well you already agreed to it. You said you'd be the one wearing white and referring to me as husband. I'm the one with the stable job. And you do have natural motherly instincts. And…**." **

Light had no doubts whatsoever that L could have continued, but he found that kissing the detective was an effective way to shut him up whenever he did get in a talkative mood. So he proceeded to do so, with haste, before any more of his dignity could be ruined.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey Mikado? This one's for you, just like I promised! Epilogue comes next... and that's all.


	27. Epilogue

**Title:**_** A Paparazzi Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** Should read DeathNote by Tsugumi Ohba (writer) and Takeshi Obata (artist) before reading this drabble.

**Rating:** PG for adult conversations and hints of sexually suggestive material

* * *

**Epilogue: **_**The Heart of Everything**_

Light raced around the room, picking up clothes, towels and potentially everything they owned tossed here and there by L, Misa and Matsuda. After little over a year living with the three most slovenly individuals on the face of the earth, the young man had learned he indeed was the "mother" in the bizarre living arrangement the four now found themselves in.

Even though, L had doubted he would ever see the former two Kiras resume their former mass-murdering identities, he was not willing to stake anyone else's life upon it. Meaning, Misa had to be monitored every moment of her life as well. Matsuda had willingly stepped in to take that role, but as her manager and lover, he had his stressed out self pushed to his very limits. In a fit of graciousness of insane proportions, L had agreed to be a part of Misa's entourage, although a hidden part. Light, on the other hand, had been very much in the public's eye and the paparazzi had had a field day, especially when Light seemingly appeared wherever Misa had for the past year. Thoroughly disgusted with his roommates' lack of tidiness and their jibes made at his expense ever day since _the Sun_ had begun following Misa's movements, Light felt he had taken the brunt of it all.

"Light, they are at it again," Misa called from the kitchen.

The agitated male stopped cleaning the connected suites they occupied and walked into the shared kitchen between the rooms. Matsuda had finally overcome his fear of L and Light and openly defied them on a regular basis lately. Neither of the two men found it amusing, now that it had become a regular annoyance for them.

"There's only enough for one bowl," Matsuda complained loudly. "You had two bowls last night! I should get this last little bit."

"Cocoa Pebbles is the only kind I like!" L ranted, exasperatedly. "You can eat any of the others!"

Misa and Light watched as the two grown men fought over the sugar saturated kids cereal.

"Tell me again how you became the world's greatest detective," Light bit out, as he walked towards the two bickering men. He grabbed the cereal box, pulled the toy out and handed it to Matsuda. "Here, this is the only reason you eat this cereal, isn't it?"

The other man had the decency to look slightly apologetic before grabbing the toy. "They're collectables!" He tried to justify his childish behavior, but when Light simply stared at him unimpressed, he walked off. Misa followed him, shaking her head and keeping her laughter silent until they entered their suite. She had no problem handling Matsuda on her own.

The younger man turned all his attention on the still scowling older man. He was watching the swinging kitchen door with something akin to hatred.

"Seriously, L, must everything be a fight with you?" Light questioned irritatedly, grabbing a bowl and pouring the cereal in it for his distracted lover.

"No." The older man pouted, finally focusing on the other male left alone with him in the room. "Matsuda grates on my nerves though."

"We need a decent break," Light agreed, pouring milk into the bowl where it immediately turned a dirt-colored brown. "That's disgusting."

"I like it," L said mulishly.

"Eat what you like, just don't be surprised if you die of a heart attack!" Light retorted, suddenly realizing he was sick of being understanding and trying to keep the peace. He stomped out of the room before the lanky detective could get a word in edgewise.

Knowing Light needed some time, L ate his cereal in silence propped up against the music room door frame. He watched, enthralled with how the younger man could lose himself in his music. The boy didn't have any clue how beautifully he played or appeared when he went into his music-induced trance.

The detective waited quietly for his lover to calm down. Eventually, Light would slink back into their shared bedroom and find L waiting for him. He walked away, hearing the close of Liszt's La Campanella, Light's usual finale to his musical moping.

When Light walked into their room a few minutes later, L was walking around the room in his sexy masculine way that let the other male know he was deep in thought. Even though Light had known L's odd mannerisms were just exaggerations of his many eccentricities, sometimes it still threw him off. He liked watching this L—a lot! The man exuded a "jump me" vibe.

The two men stood together in the room for the longest time, just watching each other warily until Light, normally being the first to break, flopped onto the bed. Looking over at a still pacing L, he announced dispiritedly, "I'm bored."

And L heard the "nothing good ever comes of that," that was implied but left unsaid.

"I may be a little resentful and angry too," Light confessed, feeling it would be best to just get everything off his chest since he was talking. "Everyone here expects me to tidy up and keep them on schedule as well as be nice about dealing with them…, My life is back to its meaningless pace."

He knew he had tried as he tucked his hands under the pillow, fluffing it up and elevating it. His chin propped on it, he stared down L, who was making him feel ungrateful, even though the other man simply looked at him thoughtfully.

"You don't have to get defensive, Light." Laying down beside his shame-faced bed companion, L tilted his head so that it rested on the other's shoulder. "You have every right to feel the way you do."

"Not really," Light whispered guiltily, knowing he should be thankful to be alive much less working on cases with L and having as much freedom as he did.

"You have to let the past go," L argued, a finality to his tone that Light hadn't heard before. "I was going to wait and surprise you later, but right now might be better. I've been worrying about how you would take the news."

Light propped himself up further on his elbows, displacing a crown of messy ebony-colored locks. The older man seemed intent on not facing his lover when he spoke, but Light wasn't going to tolerate hiding tactics. "L, look at me, what're you talking about?"

"You…, you know the disc of original music you made for my birthday?" L asked hesitantly, his incriminatory tone damning.

"Yeah, I know it. Considering I made it! For today. As a surprise for your birthday!" Light shot back, confused and hurt that Watari, the only other person who knew of his gift, would have given it away. Now tense, both men glared at each other, desperately willing the other to understand and not over-react.

"Please don't be angry with Watari, he only took liberty of something he has always hoped for one of his own pupils," L quickly clarified. "You have a remarkable musical talent, Light-kun. And you don't even know it!"

"So what?!" Light blurted out, feeling too betrayed to know what to say or argue intelligibly. "What has my talents have to do with anything? I can't do this anymore!" And Light put a pillow over his head, wondering how one lived in the catch 22 he found himself in.

"Well you don't have to anymore," L replied softly. "You're going to be going to New York in a couple of weeks to study at Julliard."

Light froze. Whatever else he had been about to say, didn't register. Nothing did. L was sending him away? He just lay there peeking out at L in shock, deflated, unsure and lonely. He knew nothing good could come of getting into a relationship!

"It's not what you're thinking, Light-kun," L gently said through a smile, watching the display of emotions flit across his lover's face as he processed what he had just been told. "I'm not sending you away because we're done, but because it's something that would be good for you."

"You aren't interested in solving cases. You don't get excited about them except when it means that I'm happy or feeling good about them or when I'm irritated or depressed that they're not going well. You have the brains for it but not the calling. Has no one ever mentioned how amazingly gifted you are? Your music flows naturally and you haven't ever had a lesson. It calms you. It's what you should be doing."

"Your music professors at Julliard can hardly contain their excitement over you. Watari has been fielding questions non-stop about when are you going to arrive, how old you are, have you had any formal training and the list goes on. You probably could demand to live off-campus and they would let you, so long as you showed up every day."

Light perked up at the mention of living off campus. "Why would I need to live off campus?" He questioned, scooting closer to L and maneuvering himself into the man's open arms.

"Hmmm, because I haven't any talent they would be interested in, and I don't plan on sharing you that completely with them," L mockingly answered. "I found you first!"

Light laughed at the possessiveness of L's response. Not surprised by it, and very thankful for it too. He sometimes wondered how compatible he and L were. Their habits and behavior were very unlike each other in extremes, but somehow when it came down to the actual heart of the matter, they always felt and thought the same about it. A strange connectivity only they seemed to share.

"So how did you like your birthday present?" Light asked, tucking into L's tight hug while trying to angle his head to peer into his eyes.

L gazed appreciatively at the man encircled by his embrace. "I loved it." He whispered in the younger man's ear and followed it with sweet, enticing kisses.

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxL

"Another surprise?" Light intoned exasperatedly. "It's your birthday, L!"

"Not so much a surprise as it is a birthday celebration, mine in fact, that I haven't had a chance to attend in ages," L hurriedly detailed, sorting through a pile of clothing by his bed that he really had no idea if they were clean or not. "Gah, you know it was much easier when Watari just bought me the same outfit in duplicate!"

"Yes, but I prefer my eye-candy with a bit of style," Light teasingly comforted, handing L some clean clothing and picking up the pile and tossing it in a hamper that the older man would have never noticed if he hadn't been watching Light's backside so intently.

"Oh." L grabbed Light and pulled him flush against his chest, letting his hands slide down his lover's back and lower and grinding their hips together. They both moaned, before Light recovered his wits enough to smirk knowingly at the other man.

"Celebration? With whom?"

"I haven't visited them since before the Kira case, and they have planned a party for tonight. We're running late!" L groaned, even as his heated glances and roaming hands slowed them down more.

"Quit feeling me up then and clothe yourself!" Light laughingly scolded. "You're out of luck anyway, my pants are on to stay. _For now_." He pushed his touchy-feely partner away with another cheeky grin and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready, leaving L with no other options but to get dressed.

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxLxL

Watari grinned when he saw the two men dash for the front door. Light, of course, curious at finally seeing some insight into L's early childhood and L because he knew there would be chocolate cake. The elderly man couldn't help the swell of pride at the sight of the two of them bickering over something stupid as they waited, out of habit, for Watari to open the door for them.

L had changed and become more human and empathetic this past year. His appearance so altered, Watari hoped it didn't scare the majority of the kids to see him like he was now. Even though the change was stylish and attractive, the Wammy children only knew L from his old persona. Oh well. They would adjust.

And if L had become more human, the Yagami boy had become all but unrecognizable. His emotions, feelings displayed for the world to see. His acting skills still remained as precise and intent as L's were, but he rarely used them around L or Watari anymore. It would be interesting to see how he behaved tonight around L's heirs.

The elderly gentleman opened the door, only to have a blur of yellow and black leather fling himself on L. The famous detective nearly buckled under the force and Light had to steady him. "L, L…, you bastard, why haven't you visited us?!" The blonde-haired freak of nature yelled, still clinging to L's neck. "I missed you!"

"You know why, Mello," L replied good-naturedly, forcefully setting the boy back on his own two feet and ambling over to where two other boys stood, fretfully waiting their turns to visit with L. Although, Light noticed, if it had been anyone less intuitive than himself, they would appear the picture of disinterested ease.

"Hello, L," the red-headed breezily welcomed, briefly nodding his head in acknowledgement before returning to his Nintendo DS.

"Zelda?" L asked pleasantly, as if the boy's rude behavior was normal.

"Yup, how'd you guess?"

"Seems to be the game of choice, now-of-days," L responded, ruffling the boy's hair and dislodging his goggles precariously pushed up and causing them to drop around his neck. The boy never budged. He just kept playing.

"You aren't labeling me ordinary, are you?"

"Never," L reverently said, but the teasing lilt of his voice let the boy know he was being mocked.

"Aw, L, that's just not cool, man!" But it was said with just as much ease as L's taunt that Light knew the boy could care less.

"Hello Near," L said, moving on to the last boy in the group.

Light had already taken note of this one. He looked the most like L in his demeanor and in his eyes. Gah! The eyes freaked him out, how eerily they watched and pierced him just like L's did.

Near peeled his gaze off of Light and focused on L.

"Hello L," he replied politely, if not a bit coldly. "Who is he?"

The two other Wammy boys standing directly behind Near and having only eyes for L, now turned their attention to Light. He stepped up and introduced himself before L could say a word.

"Light Yagami. A pleasure to meet you."

Near assessed him intently. Matt and Mello gaped like minnows waiting to be hooked on the fish-line. L stood and waited for the inevitable outcry whenever anyone new made an entrance at Wammy's House. None came. The silence carried and when Watari stepped back into the room to announce that dinner was ready, he found the odd group of boys still surrounded in silence. He quietly walked back out before anyone noticed him. They'd figure it out on their own, somehow.

L felt certain he was going to have to bring a halt to the stand-off. His heirs versus his lover. He almost, _almost_ snickered at the sight. Neither party wishing to give into their curiosity first. But it was Near who broke the silence first.

He slipped his hand into Light's and tugged on the man in an effort to get him to lower himself. Light kneeled in front of the boy. Near came as close to Light as humanly possible and cupped his other hand around Light's ear as he leaned into it to whisper, "I know you were Kira, but I can see why L would want to keep you."

Light gasped. He couldn't help it. This boy was dangerous. Oh, he would make a wonderful L. Light felt his smile creep across his face and as it widened, he glanced up at L's apprehensive face. The detectives' eyes only grew larger at the grin spreading across his lover's face and strangely enough, his youngest heir's face too.

"Oh dear God, you two cannot be friends," L cried, staring in horror at the two most intelligent beings on the planet looking at him with glee.

"C'mon, Light, you can sit next to me," Near commanded, still holding Light's hand and pulling him to the dining room.

L, Mello, and Matt watched, bewildered and a bit frightened as Light and Near walked off. Light angled his head in a forward motion at L when it looked like the man wasn't going to follow. The detective couldn't move quite yet and simply nodded that he'd be there soon.

"Have you ever seen Near like anyone?" Matt asked in shock.

"No," Mello said frankly and not without a bit of awe. "Who the hell is this Yagami guy, L?"

L peered down at his two confounded heirs. "He's my boyfriend."

Mello and Matt were strangely quiet the rest of the night. In fact, in the entire history of their time at Wammy's House, they had never been so polite or well-behaved as that night. Of course, everyone knows there's a calm before any storm!

* * *

**A/N:** My Light in this story has always been frustrated that he was expected to be something that he really is not. I tried to hint at it here and there and the music thing, I threw in blatantly many times. And so this epilogue is the resolution to that character development issue. Also, sorry this piece is so long. Yes, I know the epilogue is suppose to be a short, tidy summation to the story or a lead or hint at a continuation. However, just consider this epilogue a unique specimen, that it is neither of those, but contains elements of both. Who knows? Anyone interested in Matsuda and Misa? Yeah... well Misa will shoot a movie in NY, but she and Matsuda will live across town and L and Light will send Watari to check on them from time-to-time. Truthfully, they won't care anymore. Oh... look there's a true epilogue of sorts ;)

**PS... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
